Prince of Secrecy
by appearently uncreative
Summary: Could you live in a place where your not allowed to be yourself. Could you live in a place where you can't be gay. Well, thats how it is here. Grimmjow is a prince who lives in a castle where almost everyone including him is gay. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of secrecy**

**Chapter one  
><strong>

"Grimmjow" the king of Yugloria began "since you are the prince and you are seventeen you must have an assistant or right hand man. As you know I have Aizen and your mother has Byakuya"

"Yea" Grimmjow said nonchalantly

Deciding to ignore his son's carelessness he continued "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he will be your right hand man. He is here to make sure you stay on top of things and do what your told"

"So basically he'll be my mother"

"So basically I'll be treating you like the five year old you really are" Ichigo said

Aizen and Byakuya looked at each other before looking back at Ichigo "Looks like we have a match" Aizen spoke every ones mind

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared each other down.

"Also" the king started up again "We have two new employees. Renji Abari is the new pool boy and Gin Ichimaru is the new chef. Byakuya, Aizen could you show them around the house"

"Of course" they said in unison"

"Ichigo, you may start now"

"Ok, thank you sir" Ichigo replied

"OK, Strawberry, follow me" Grimmjow said and began walking

"I prefer not to be called strawberry" Ichigo said before following Grimmjow to his room

"And I prefer you stop talking to me"

"And I prefer you stop being an ass"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Grimmjow angry because of how he was spoken to. Ichigo happy knowing he could get Grimmjow this angry over a few words. When they got to Grimmjow's room Grimmjow sat on the bed and Ichigo stood by the door, they stared at each other. Shinji ran passed the doorway before stopping and going back to the doorway.

"Hey guys" he said slowly sensing the tension between the two "Kinda awkward in here...so am I the only person in here" he turned toward Ichigo "Hi, I'm Shinji...I work at the bar...yea the castle has a bar...hey Grimmy"

Grimmjow's gaze shifted from Ichigo to Shinji "I thought I told you not to call me that"

"You did, so Grimmy do you know when Nnoi is coming back"

"He didn't tell you"

"No that bastard didn't tell me, he didn't even tell me he was leaving"

"So how did you find out he was gone"

"I went to his room yesterday to bring him he usual beer and Starrk had to tell me he went to Japan, so I called him last and he says 'Oh blondie I forgot to tell you' so when he comes back I'm going to forget to fuck him"

"Shinji, shut up"

"What?"Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and back at Shinji "Oh, him, he's g..." before he knew it the door was closed and he was against the wall with a hand around his neck"Oh my God he's so fast"cough"and strong"cough"can't breathe"cough"let go"

"Ichigo, let go"

Ichigo shook his head violently before letting go of Shinji's neck "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok"cough"Grimmy did the same thing to me, but for a second there I really thought I was gonna die"

"I'm so sorry"

"It sucks doesn't"

"What" Ichigo asked pretending not to know what Shinji was talking about

"Not being able to be who you are because of some stupid law telling us we can't be gay. If I hadn't met Nnoi when I did I don't know were I would be, Some where prostituting, I bet. I bet he's looking for a place for us to live. Every time he goes to Japan he looks"

"That's so sweet. I wish I could find someone to love me. This life is boring"

"Since your Grimmy's assistant, you could be like Aizen and Byakuya and hook up with someone every time you go out of the country"

"Really, they seem so obedient"

"Please, every time they go out they make a bet to see who will have the most sex, most times its a tie but I think our new employees are a challenge for them"

"Really?" Grimmjow asked

"Really"

* * *

><p>"Byakuya what do you think about Renji"Aizen asked slyly as they sat down for lunch<p>

"He's nothing to think about"he answered quickly

"Really, because I saw you look at his ass several times during the tour"

"I have no idea what your talking about"he pretended not to know what he was talking about. There was something about Renji that Byakuya couldn't stop thinking about. He couldn't tell if its his hair or his broad shoulders or his bold personality. Byakuya couldn't tell but he was going to keep his distance "What about Gin I saw you looking at him very closely" he asked changing the spot light from him to Aizen

"He's...intriguing"

"How"

"He seems like he has an ulterior motive"

"Like how"

"I don't know, I just don't trust him"

"You trust no one"

"Correct, but this one...this one gives me a reason" Aizen couldn't put his finger on it but something about Gin that set him off. He didn't know if he wanted to test the waters or not" let's jest where the future takes us"

* * *

><p>It has only been a week and Renji has managed to get on Byakuya's first and last nerve. According to Buakuya, Renji is rude, obnoxious, and doesn't care for others, and unfortunately he picked the room across from Byakuya. The worst part about Renji living across from him is that every morning he walks out of his room, shirtless, and Byakuya could do nothing but stare every time he walks past him and it didn't help that Renji's long red hair is down which makes him even more irresistible. Byakuya is tired of it and he going to tell Renji off right now. He just hopes he has his shirt on.<p>

Byakuya found Renji getting out of the pool and unfortunately he had no shirt on and his hair was down and it didn't help that the sun and the water made his hot body glisten. Byakuya's body moved faster than his mind could think and before he knew it he was in front of Renji.

"Byakuya..."Renji was cut off when hot lips met his. When Byakuya forced his tongue into his mouth he had to stop "Byakuya, what are you doing"

"Shut up" he said, he started and he wasn't stopping until he fucked Renji's brains out

"But"

"Do you want this?" he asked as he began taking his clothes off

"Yes, but.." he stopped, he was letting to much out. He had been trying to get Byakuya's attention since the first time he saw him. He tried walking out of his room shirtless but that didn't seem to work. Now that he's right in front of him he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"But, what"

"But nothing, fuck me" He saw Byakuya's rare smile before he was thrown back into the pool and felt Byakuya jumping in after him. He began to kiss him again. Their hands were everywhere, touching and feeling everything that needed to be touched and felt. He felt Byakuya's hand slowly slide down his back to his ass. He felt his hand slide under his swimming trunks. He felt a finger lightly brush over his hole and stop.

"Are you ready" he whispered, when Renji nodded he slowly pushed his finger in to the knuckle and pulled out just as slowly. He worked his finger in and out before adding a second finger and scissor him.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, let's go swimming" Shinji said<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be working" Ichigo deadpanned, its only been a week and Shinji is already his best friend

"The only person who wants a drink right now is the Queen and I taught here how to make everything she likes"

"Ok, whatever, lets go"

They began to walk to the pool but Shinji stopped just before they turned the corner and put his hand out to stop Ichigo from going any further.

"Wha..."

"Shh" Shinji quieted Ichigo, he smiled before he turned to Ichigo "Told ya"

"Told me wha..." Ichigo looked around the corner to see what he was told. What he saw was something he never thought he would see. What he saw was Byakuya behind Renji obviously deep inside him. Renji's head was back and his eyes were rolled behind his head, and the sound he was making, it was obvious he was enjoying himself. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Hey guys, what..."

"Shh" they both shushed Grimmjow

"What?" they both pointed around the corner, Grimmjow looked "oh my god"

They were still watching when Nnoitra walked up "He gu..."

"Shh" they shushed him "Look" Nnoitra looked around the corner and his jaw dropped along with everyone else.

The sex ended when Byakuya released himself inside Renji. Byakuya slowly pulled out of Renji and got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and turned the 'watching' corner. He stopped when he saw Shinji, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra "I think you should get him out the pool before his legs completely give out"

After Byakuya walked away they ran to Renji and pulled him out of the pool. "Renji, are you ok?" Ichigo asked

"We watched the whole thing" Shinji said

"Shinji"

"What, I thought he should know"

"Whatever"Ichigo shook his head "Renji do you think you can walk"

"I don't know, but I think we should leave before someone sees us"

"Your, right"

When they helped Renji stand up his legs gave out making his fall right back "Why does sex hurt so bad" Renji complained

"Because the people you have sex with don't care about your lower body" Shinji said looking directly at Nnoitra

"Look, I said I was sorry about that time"

"People, focus" Ichigo said "we have to get Renji out of here"

They helped Renji get up slowly, putting each of his arms around Ichigo and Shinji, Grimmjow and Nnoitra followed. As they walked through the castle, luckily, they saw no one. "What happen to him" said a familiar voice

"What do you think happened" They all said innocently knowing that if who was behind them said the right thing they were in the clear

"Looks like he finally ran in to Byakuya" Everyone blew out a breath they didn't realize they held. "Shinji, the queen is looking for you, something about a daquri"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to teach her how to make a strawberry daquri, she really likes those things, she really likes strawberries" he saw Grimmjow look at Ichigo weird "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" he mumbled, no one heard him

They began walking Renji to his room again when Aizen walked away. "Renji, you should take a hot shower, it'll make you feel better"Shinji said

"Thanks, Shinji"

They helped Renji into his bathroom, and helped him get into the shower. When they were sure he would be all right they left. Renji leaned against the shower wall letting the hot water hit his back. As he stood there he thought about the past thrity minutes. That had been the best sex he had ever had, he wanted Byakuya so bad but when he got out of the pool he didn't even look at him. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be._ Renji cut the water off, put some clothes on and went to bed. All this thinking was making his head hurt.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when Aizen walked in and sat next to him.<p>

"It seems you were pretty rough with the boy" he said when he sat down

"Hmm" was Byakuya's response

"You like him? Don't you"

"Like who"

"Renji"

"Please, what to like"

"I don't know, Byakuya, you tell me, your the one who fucked him in the pool"

"True"

"If my timing is right, he should be in his room, sleeping"

"So"

"So, you can go run your fingers through that long, bright red hair you love so much"

"There is nothing I like about that boy"

"Because you love everything about him" Aizen got up out of his chair and left Byakuya to think about what he just said

"Dammit, Aizen" he cursed to himself. Everything Aizen said is true. He is in love with Renji. He loved his tan skin that stretches over his perfect abs and his bright red hair that reached the middle of his back. He love his tribal tattoos that traveled from his eyebrows down his whole body. He loves how Renji look at him with longing and determination. There were so many thing he could list but if he did he would be sitting there forever. Again his body moved faster than his mind could think and he was already on his way to Renji's room. He stopped at Renji's door and watched him sleep before walking across the room to sit on his bed. He watched him sleep, then he moved his hand up toward Renji's hair, he noticed that his hair was up in a ponytail he pulled it out and ran his fingers through it. It was so soft.

Renji woke up when he felt something moving through his hair. He had to shake his head because he couldn't believe the man he was just dreaming about was sitting on his bed touching me. In his dream they had sex and Byakuya stayed and repeated the words 'I love you'.

"Byakuya, what are you doing" he asked sitting up, Byakuya's hand followed

"Are you still in pain"

"I asked you a question" he said calmly

"What does it look like I'm doing"

"Running your fingers through my hair" he grabbed his hand and held it, he looked him in the eye"Byakuya, why are you running your fingers through my hair"

"I want to, Renji"

"Byakuya, what am I to you? I know its only been a week but I need to know how you feel about me before I get my hopes up"

Byakuya looked into Renji's eyes before speaking "I'm pretty sure I want to be with you and as Aizen just proved to me five minutes ago, I'm in love with you" Renji was speechless "I love you, Renji" Byakuya grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so kiss him "I love you, Renji"

"I love you, too, Byakuya"

* * *

><p><strong>hey peeps I know i'm supposed to be making chapters for other stories but i'm on a brain fart and this new one has been in my yoai notebook for a while now. Yugloria is not a real place so don't try to look it up its just a word I made up on the spot. If any one doesn't know I am in love with Renji Abari and many others but I like him the most i would fuck his brains out if he wasn't with 'B' aka Byakuya. He seems a little weak in this story i will toughen him up a bit I just wanted him to be like this for this scene. thats it thanks for reading. Read my other stuff and please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Grimm" Ichigo said walking into Grimmjow's bedroom "um why.."

"Why am I the only person with blue hair in this castle" he finished

"Yea"

Grimmjow patted the bed so Ichigo would sit next to him "Sit down, Ok let me explain. I have blue hair like my real mother, she died giving birth to me, and the royal family forced my father remarry which is how I got the Ice Bitch as my stepmother and a half brother who's dead to the world"

"You have a brother?"

"Who's dead to the world"

"But I've been here for a month and I haven't seen him once"

"That;s because he stays in the lowest part of the castle to be with his boyfriend, Tosh, all day"

"Aww, that's so sweet. I wanna meet him"

"Why"

"Cuz he seems nice"

"Yea ta Tosh, he hates everyone else. We get along great, he doesn't bother me and I don't bother him, but the boy hates his own mother, what makes you think he'll like you"

"Cuz I'm likable. Please, Grimm" he looked him in the eye, trying his best to do his puppy dog look. He's been doing that a lot with Grimmjow lately.

He sighed "You work for me, why am I doing things for you" He looked at him again "alright lets go"

He smiled before getting off the bed and following Grimmjow out of his room. Grimmjow lead Ichigo down some stairs he didn't even know where there, as he went down the stairs it got colder and wetter. They stopped at a door, there was light coming from the floor under the door. Grimmjow knocked before opening the door.

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow called out "are you down here" he walked into the room with Ichigo close behind him

Ulquiorra sat up on his bed look like he was ready to kill before he realized who was at the door "Hi Grimm, what do you want" Grimmjow walked farther into the room, Ichigo followed, Ulquiorra face went back to killer mode "Who is that"

"Calm down killer, he's my assistant"

"So"

"He wants to meet you"

"How does he know about me"

"I told him"

"Why"

"He asked about my hair"

"Whatever, whats his name"

"Ichigo"

"Yes" Ichigo answered

"Hi, Ichigo, I'm Ulquiorra and this is..."

"Hi I'm Tosh" said a small boy with white hair, blue eyes, and an incredibly deep voice

"Tosh what are you doin'" Ulquiorra asked the boy

"I'm introducing myself, you don't have to protect me all the time, I'm not a child"

"I know, I just don't.."

"..want me to get hurt, I know but I'm fine, and besides he's gay"

"Really" Ichigo exclaimed "am I that obvious"

"Yea..Ouch. Ichigo, Why'd you hit me I was telling the truth" Grimmjow rubbed his arm

"Shut up" Ichigo snapped

"I like him" Tosh said, stopping their bickering

"Well it Tosh likes him then I like him" Ulquiorra kissed his cheek

"Told you he'd like me" Ichigo said happily

"Ha, he only likes you cuz Tosh likes you" Grimmjow said trying to kill his joy

"So what, a like is a like"

"Could you guys leave your fuckin' up my... yall just fuckin' up" Ulquiorra said calmly

"Yea we're leaving" Grimmjow turned to leave "Oh I almost forgot, Ice Bitch up stairs wants us to have dinner together as a 'family' like she knows what that is" he mumbled

"Well I guess I'll be sick for that, tell her I'm feeling under the weather"

"So you can be under your boyfriend"

"Exactly"

"Your goin'" Tosh said firmly

"What? Why?" his facial expression changed from bored to surprised

"Cuz I have no family and here you are hating yours"

"But she's a bitch" they whined

"I don't care she's your mother"

"But..."

"But nothing, your going and I'll work in the kitchen to make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"Ok, but if she start acting like a bitch ima tell her off"

"No you won't"

"What, but what if..."

"I'll handle it"

"But"

"Ulquiorra" he said in a calming tone

"Fine" he sighed

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Whipped" Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo

"At least I have a boyfriend" he snapped

"Whatever, see you at dinner" he walked out the door and up the stairs with Ichigo in tow

"They will be together soon" Tosh said when he was sure they were gone

"You think so"

"I know so" he smirked

* * *

><p>"Byakuya stop it, your leaving hickies" Renji whined as he laid in bed naked with his boyfriend<p>

"I know" Byakuya replied biting down on his shoulder again

"Byakuya I work with my shirt off, you can't leave hickies everywhere. Your going to get us caught" he tried to tell him. They have been together for a month, a month filled with kissed and love making but every time they have any kind of interaction with each other Byakuya leaves at least one hickie. Renji asked about it once was '_it means you belong to me now and no one else can touch you'_ to that response Renji asked if he could leave one and all he got was _'Ha, No, my body is too perfect for such things but yours...yours needs some one to claim it'_ Renji didn't understand his logic but he knew if he kept asking questions Byakuya would leave more so he just stopped there.

"Renji, I know you work with you shirt off. I actually like the fact that you do, in fact if it was up to me you'd work naked but..." he was cut off when his phone rang. Byakuya crawled off Renji and got his ringing phone out of his pant pocket "Hello... oh hi Queen Bi...Samya...Where am I, I am walking the halls on the north wing" at that time Renji decided to tease Byakuya. He walked up behind him and kissed his neck. Byakuya cleared his throat to suppress his moan "d-d-did I say north I meant south...Maybe you should go swimming" Renji bit his neck and then kissed the bruise he left there. Byakuya tilted his head back to look at Renji, Renji smirked and went back to biting and kissing Byakuya's neck. Byakuya breathed a shaky breath "Y-y-yes, I'll be right there" he hung up the phone and turned around to look at Renji "Why would you do that, you could of got us caught"

"You belong to me now and no one else can touch you" Renji repeated

"Hahaha Renji, very funny" he slid his hand down Renji's chest and abdomen and grabbed his dick "Remember, Renji, in the world of tricks my bag is bigger" he squeezed

He lifted Byakuya's chin "I know, but I'm learning" he brought his lips close to Byakuya's "don't you have to go to work" he whispered

"Byakuya moaned "You _are_ learning" he gave Renji's dick another squeeze. Renji moaned. Byakuya used his finger to get some of the pre-cum that dripped from Renji's dick, he brought his finger up to his lips and licked it "just not fast enough" he let got of Renji's dick and began to walk to the bathroom "Aren't you coming"

"Yes" Renji followed him into the bathroom, wondering how Byakuya always seems to win

"It takes skill, Renji" he answered

"Yea, whatever"

* * *

><p>Aizen walked into the kitchen quietly, alone, he no longer has anyone to talk to now that Byakuya is with Renji. They spend every waking moment together. Not that he's not happy for his best friend, but he can't help but be a little jealous. He just wishes he could have someone love him as much as Renji loves Byakuya and vise versa. He has always been alone but Byakuya has always been alone with him, not he's just alone with his loneliness.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when a steaming hot cup of coffee was sat in front of him.

"You look a lil' sad" Gin said sitting across from him

"I'm fine" he sipped his coffee "Good coffee"

"Thanks. Mister Aizen" he said after a moment of silence

"Yes, Gin"

Gin grabbed a strawberry from the bowl at the end of the table and ate it sensually "I've noticed you look pretty sad since your friend found Renji" Gin watched Aizen watch him eat the strawberry "I'm happy for them, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm happy for my friend but it does get lonely when your best friend now has some else to talk to"

"Well, you can always talk to me, Aizen"

He smiled "Thanks, Gin. Do you mind if I sit here for a while"

"No, sit for as long as you like, I'll just be over cutting up these strawberries"

Aizen sat in silence while he watched Gin cut the strawberries into slices one right after another. He began to day dream and a familiar face popped into his head. Gin. Aizen was so suspicious about Gin in the beginning, he thought no one ever smiles that much unless they have an ulterior motive. On day he decided to ask Gin why he smiled so much Gin simply told him he smiled because he woke that morning _'what else would I be smiling about' _with that said he walked away with that same smile. After Gin told him that Aizen thought about it, that is a great reason to smile. Aizen thought about Byakuya and how he always said that he liked Gin and then he thought about how he would deny it every time. He starting to think that Byakuya is right, he does like Gin but how is he going to tell him.

Aizen's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud hiss "Shit" Gin whispered

"What happen" Aizen stood up

"I cut myself, I'm fine"

"No, let me see" he walked over to where Gin was standing and grabbed his finger "Damn, you cut yourself bad. Run it under some water" he grabbed a towel to dry Gin's finger after running it under the water. Aizen's body mover before his mind had a chance to think. He raised Gin's finger to his lips and kissed it softly. He looked Gin in the eye, he couldn't stop his next motion, he grabbed Gin's chin and put their lips together. Gin pulled away first.

"Aizen, what are you doing"

"I don't know, but everything about you feels right"

"Really?"

"Really"

Gin kissed Aizen again, he forced his tongue in Aizen's mouth and it was then a battle of tongues. Aizen grabbed Gin's thin hips and threw him up on the counter. They removed each others shirts, that being the only time they stopped kissing.

"You ready" Aizen asked, eyes blinded with lust

"You don't know how long I've been ready"

Aizen removed his and Gin's pants. He ran his finger against Gin's hole before slowly sliding it in. He began to move his finger in and out of him slowly, he added a second finger then a third stretching him. Aizen positioned his cock at Gin's entrance and slowly pushed in. He wait for Gin to get used to him being inside him before sliding out and back in again. He stayed at that pace for a while until Gin whispered in his ear 'faster'. Something triggered in Aizen's head and he moved faster and harder. Gin's soft moans made him move faster and harder.

* * *

><p>"Queen Samya" Byakuya said "I would like some tea and sandwiches, would you like some"<p>

"Yes. B... Yes I would like some"

Byakuya shook his head, he's been with her fifteen years and she still doesn't know his name "I'll be right back, just stay here"

As Byakuya walked toward the kitchen he thought about his life since Renji appeared. He's been happier, more relaxed, and...complete, but he's also noticed Aizen isn't his normal self. He can admit that he has neglected his best friend Renji, but Aizen has always been lonely and Byakuya has always been alone with him. Byakuya has been telling him that he should talk to Gin but Aizen refuses often saying 'I don't like him like that', but Byakuya often reminds him that he used to say the same thing about Renji.

Byakuya stopped when he heard a soft moan "What the hell" he whispered "Now who else has sex in this castle besides me, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra" he thought "Well I'm busy, I just saw the blonde, and Ulquiorra only has sex down stairs...Aizen" he smirked "He's finally done it" he walked the rest of the was to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Aizen was fucking Gin on the counter. Byakuya smiled, he's happy for his friend.

Aizen came inside Gin with one final thrust. Gin's head was thrown back, his eyes where closed, and his mouth was open in a silent scream, knowing that if he screamed they would surely get caught. Aizen was in the same state. Gin grabbed Aizen's head and lifted it slowly so he could look him in the eye. Gin kissed Aizen lightly on the lips, Aizen smiled, kissed him back, and whispered 'I love you'. Gin froze he looked AIzen directly in the eye "you mean it" he asked softly. Aizen nodded and kissed him again.

They were startled when Byakuya snickered, Aizen looked over to the door, his eyes widened.

"How long have you been standing there" he asked louder than expected

He laughed "Well' I don't know how long you've been having sex, but I've been here for a while"

He sighed "You catch everything don't you"

"Yup, and for the record I'm happy for you, you've finally found some one who loves you that's not you"

He smiled "Thanks, Byakuya"

"Your welcome, and also I told you you liked him"

He smiled and kissed Gin. A few more minutes of silence passed before Aizen asked Byakuya a important question "Hey, B, why are you still standing there"

"I wanted to get a snack for the queen and I, so if you could just pull out that would be nice"

"Oh sorry" Aizen slowly pulled out of Gin and and took him off the counter, he held on to his arm until he made sure he could stand properly "Um get out so we can get dressed" he said

"Aizen I've seen you naked before"

"Just do it"

"Ok, fine" he walked out of the doorway for what he felt like was long enough to get dressed and when that time was up he walked back in.

"I didn't tell you to come back in" Said a fully dressed Aizen

"I felt like that was enough time to get dressed" Byakuya watched Aizen roll his eyes and kiss Gin, he almost made it out of the kitchen but Byakuya's question stopped him "Your gonna clean that up right"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers I'm sorry this took so long I have no excuses. Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Grimmjow sat in his father's office waiting for him to start talking about whatever they had to talk about that day. It didn't help that Ichigo was nowhere to be found, Grimmjow stared at his father with the blue eyes he gave him. He always wondered how his father who looked exactly like him, except for his midnight black hair like Uquiorra, was nothing like him. His father is responsible and people like him and he has all the great qualities of a great king. Although Grimmjow will never admit it, he doesn't know how he'll rule after his father. He doesn't even want to be king, he'd rather not be royalty at all at least that way he could have a boyfriend of some sort.**  
><strong>

"Good morning" Ichigo said as he walked into the room sipping hot chocolate "Sorry I'm late"

"Yea where the hell were you" Grimmjow said rudely. Ichigo stared at him with a scolding look in his eye. "Don't look at me like that, I've done nothing wrong"

"Shut up, Grimm. Good morning again, King Godren. What do we have to talk about today?"

"Well" Godren started "since Gtimmjow is now seventeen he needs to find a suitable wife so he can be king and run the castle and country. Tomorrow you will being meeting the princess of Aisa" Godren looked at Ichigo for a brief moment, he thought he saw something in his eyes "Ichigo are you ok?" He asked, he thought he saw something is his eyes for a brief moment.

"No, I'm fine" he responded

"Father, I don't wanna get married" Grimmjow said defiantly

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but its not up to you the truth is you were supposed to be married two years ago. There is nothing I can do. If you don't find a suitable wife there will be one picked for you"

"But I don't want a wife" he said getting angry

"It doesn't matter what you want" he said calmly

"Why not? Its my life, why can't..."

"Grimm" Ichigo said putting his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and squeezed a little

Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's soft, chocolate brown eyes and sighed "Fine, I'll go but that doesn't mean I'll like her" he said more to Ichigo than his father

"That's fine" Ichigo answered

Godren watched the interaction"You will leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM. Don't be late. Your dismissed."

After the boys left, Godren pulled open and took out a picture of Grimmjow's mother, Lelani, he walked over to the window and looked at the sky. "They look like they're already in love, lets just hope he doesn't have the same out come as me."

* * *

><p>"You know I don't want a wife" Grimmjow said to Ichigo when they got to his room. He sat on his bed and Ichigo sat next to him. "What am I supposed to do with a wife"<p>

"Make little Satan spawns with her" Ichigo said sarcastically even though he was just as angry about as Grimmjow was

"Haha very funny. And what good were you, you did nothing"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do" Ichigo stood up from the bed, now angry at Grimmjow. "'I'm sorry, King Godren, but he can't marry anyone because I love him' Yea Grimm really fuckin' smart" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down on the bed next to Grimmjow. It has been two months since they confessed their love to each other. It had been a week since everyone found out about Aizen and Gin getting together and they were the only ones left. Shinji nagged Ichigo ot tell Grimm how he felt, because everyone could see they wanted each other from a mile away. Nnoitra nagged Grimmjow to stop acting like a bitch and tell Ichigo how he felt. So they finally met up in the garden and confessed and sealed it with a kiss but somehow they havn't managed to have sex.

Grimmjow reached over and lifted Ichigo's chin so he could look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, none of this is your fault" he looked out the window and then he grinned that grin that Ichigo loved. "Look at it this way, we'll be in a hotel which means we can have as much sex as we want"

That made Ichigo smile, he kissed Grimmjow passionately, adding tongue and pushing Grimmjow down on the bed he straddled him "I can't wait"

* * *

><p>Renji stood outside the music room listening to Byakuya play Beethoven for the Queen on the grand piano.<p>

"Thank you, that was quite soothing" said Queen Samaya as she stood up from her chair beginning to leave

"Would you like me to with you" Byakuya asked

"No that's fine" she walked out of the room "Hello, " She said when she saw him at the door.

When Renji was sure she was long gone he walked in the room and closed the door behind himself. He walked up behind Byakuya and kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him.

"Are you going to fuck me on this piano" Byakuya said sarcastically before actually thinking about it "Could you?" he asked

"I don't know, wouldn't it be kinda wrong for us to have sex on the castles piano"

"One, We already fucked in the pool more than once and two, this is my piano, my name's on the side and everything"

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Yes on the left side"

Renji leaned to the side to see Byakuya's name on the side of the piano and just like he said there it was written on gold cursive letters 'Byakuya Kuchiki', it looked beautiful on the white, grand piano. "Well I'll be damned" he said "When did you get that done"

"It was a gift given to me from my grandfather, when I was a little boy. When I had to leave my home I took this with me, it being the only thing I love as much as me" He kissed Renji's cheek "And now I have to things I love as much as me"

Renji smiled before he remembered why he came down there in the first place. "So I was listening to you play and I was wondering if you knew how to play anything else besides classical music"

"Oh yea, of course I do. I actually love the music of today but the Queen loves classical music"

"Who's your favorite?"

"Alicia Keys"

"Really! Me too. What's Your favorite song"

"Let's see if you can guess, this is how I've been feeling for a while"

Byakuya began to play and Renji instantly knew what song it was and began to hum the beginning.

"Some people live for the fortune" Renji sang

"Some people live for the fame" Byakuya finished

* * *

><p>Godren stood outside the music room door listening to the love coming from it.<p>

"Its rude to listen in on people's private lives" said Starrk, who had been standing there watching his brother cheer himself up on other peoples happiness for quite sometime

"And its rude to walk up on people like that, you could of given me a heart attack"

"Oh I'm sorry old man"

"I'm not old, I'm 35 nowhere near old"

"And yet you mope around here like your an old man"

"Whatever, Starrk what are you doing here anyway, I thought you were in America or something"

"I was then I heard you were letting Grimm and the strawberry go out of the country together, I wanted to fly them there"

"Of course you would, Starrk"

"I don't see why you would want him to go through this, you know what happens"

Godren sighed before turning away from Starrk "I just want him to experience pure happiness, is that so wrong"

"No, but your eyes haven't been Grimm's shade of blue since he left you"

"Well times have changed and I'm sure he's found someone better now"

Starrk wanted to tell his brother different but he knew it was a lost cause instead he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly "Your a good man, Big brother, I don't see how you do it"

Godren put his hand over his brothers hand "Thanks Starrk. It takes a lot out of me, sometimes I can't sleep and sometimes daily activities, like eating, are painful. You'd think I'd be over it by now"

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Godren sighed "I should protected him better"

Starrk shook his head in disagreement but chose to stay quiet.

* * *

><p>Aizen sat at the kitchen counter while Gin prepared food for the days dinner. Aizen drew in his sketch book while he waited for Gin to sit next to him.<p>

"Aizen" Gin said softly "I'm finished what would you like to do"

"Finsh this picture, I'm almost done"

"I wish I could draw, I don't have any talents"

"What do you mean no talent" He said without looking up at Gin "You can cook magnificent meals meanwhile I can't even cook a grilled cheese without burning it, and if you ask Byakuya you have many talents"

Gin laughed at the memory of him attempting to teach Aizen to cook failed, Aizen almost burned the whole kitchen down. "Aizen why won't you look at me"

"Cause I'm making a masterpiece"

"How many pictures of yourself do you need"

"Millions, but this isn't a picture of me" He turned the book around "its a picture of you"

Aizen heard an intake of breath before he felt arms around his neck and was being hugged tightly and being kissed on the cheek. He knew this would make Gin very happy, both of them knowing Aizen only draws himself. "Thank you, this means a lot"

"Good and now I have something else to show you"

"And what would that be"

"You'll find out when you get there" AIzen said taking Gin's hand. Aizen led them through hallways and rooms that Gin never knew existed. They took so many turns Gin didn't even know what side of the castle they were on anymore, he didn't know how to get back to castle. Aizen finally stopped in front of a closed door. There was nothing special about the door, there where no markings on the door, it didn't even have the gold door knob that all the other doors have. "Close your eyes" Aizen said. Gin closed his eyes slowly. Gin heard the door open, he was pulled inside and told to open his eyes. He had to admit he was alitle disappointed. "You look a little lost" Aizen said

"I am, the room is empty" he said looking around the room

"That's the point"

"I don't get it"

"We're going to paint it"

Gin turned around to look at Aizen, not even knowing when he walked behind him, and saw that Aizen had stripped down to his white boxer briefs. "Why are your clothes off?"

"I don't wanna get my precious white suit dirty. Now take yours off"

"I don't mind getting mine dirty"

"But it'll make me self conscious"he lied

"No it won't"

"Ok, I just want you to strip for me but I promise its nothing bad"

Gin sighed "Whatever" he stripped down to his underwear.

Aizen walked over to some cans of paint and opened them with a screw driver. Grabbed two paint brushes and handed one to Gin. "Dip it in the paint and start painting" Gin rolled his eyes started painting anyway.

"I don't get it. What is the purpose?" Gin asked

"Well your doin it wrong" he put his hand over Gin's and walked up real close behind him and whispered in his ear "You have to take long strokes"Aizen licked the side of Gin's neck "like that, and don't worry about getting paint on you you can wash it off in the shower. By you I mean we."

Gin closed his eyes in pleasure "I get it now"

"Get what?"

"Why we're in here"

Aizen just chuckled a little sending sparks down Gin's spine.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo sat on Starrk's plane waiting for him to start it so they could leave. When the plane was finally in the air Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and said "We're gonna have soo much sex"<p>

Ichigo blushed and smiled "Can't wait"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooooooooo sorry this took so long I hate it when shit happens but it does. Please review Please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Grimmjow closed the door to his and Ichigo's hotel room he was turned around and kissed eagerly. He felt hands in his hair tugging and pulling and he heard a soft moan when he slid his tongue into a hot mouth. He felt Ichigo's hard length on his thigh and couldn't help but grin. "Eager are we?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"You don't know how long I have wanted...no needed to do this"

"Don't you think we should go slow"

"No. Fast now, slow later. I want you in me now" he growled

Ichigo's need was turning Grimmjow on and he didn't know how long he could tease the boy. "If we go to fast the moment will be killed", he looked into dark, lust-filled, brown eyes and grinned the grin he knew drove Ichigo crazy.

"Do you think I care about a moment" Ichigo took his shirt off and kissed Grimmjow's jaw and neck.

"Yes I think you..mmmmm" he moaned when Ichigo bit the muscle in his neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He picked Ichigo up letting him, happily, wrap his legs around his waist, walked over to the kitchen island and set him down. Grimmjow took his shirt off and threw it on the ground but then he realized something. "We don't have any lube"

"Yes we do" Ichigo pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket "I took it from Byakuya's room, he has a lot of lube"

"Your talking about a man who has a lot of sex" He took the bottle from Ichigo's hand "Pants" he commanded and Ichigo couldn't take them off fast enough. Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was surprised Ichigo had no underwear on.

"I told you I wanted this" he said when noticed Grimmjow staring

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo, this time no tongue. He took off his pants and boxers and kicked them over and out of the way. He lubed up one of his fingers and pushed Ichigo down so he lay on his back, he slid his finger into his puckered hole and heard him suck in a breath and moan lowly. He slowly slid his finger in and out of Ichigo enjoying Ichigo's pants and moans before adding another finger and scissoring him. When Grimmjow got done teasing Ichigo he slid his fingers slowly out of Ichigo's hole grinning when Ichigo whined, he put some lube on his cock and lined up. He pushed slowly until the head was in side of Ichigo's tight heat. He heard Ichigo's sharp intake of breath and the hand on his shoulder squeeze, he pushed again until he was fully sheathed inside Ichigo. He kissed Ichigo softly and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in slowly. He set a slow pace for himself and Ichigo so he wouldn't hurt him but he didn't know how long he could hold out Ichigo's moans and groans were intoxicating. He kissed him again slipping his tongue in Ichigo's mouth to keep his mind off of the pain. He kept his slow pace until Ichigo broke the kiss and whispered "Faster" on swollen lips. Grimmjow looked into dark brown eyes and moved a little faster.

"Faster Grimm" he moaned "H-harder"

Grimmjow quickened his pace "Is that better?" he didn't want to hurt Ichigo

Ichigo eyes rolled to the back of his head "Ohh aahh... Faster"

"Ichi I don't want to..._grunt..._hurt you"

"I don't care about..._.moan_...pain, just fuck me" he used his puppy dog look the best he could "Please"

Grimmow instantly moved in a fast and brutal pace earning him louder moans and groans from Ichigo.

"Yes..._moan_...just like that"

Grimmjow kept moving at his brutal pace listening and grinning every time Ichigo screamed his name, it wasn't until he hit the magical bundle of nerves did his grin grow. "Oh god yes..._incredibly loud moan_...do it again" Ichigo screamed. Grimmjow answered by hitting it again and again and again causing Ichigo to pant, moan, and curse up a storm.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's neglected cock and began pumping in time with his thrust making Ichigo's voice go up in pitch.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore "Grimm...I'm gonna...gonna cum" Ichigo's prostate was struck again and he could no longer take it he was blinded by pleasure and came all over the both of them. Ichigo clenched when he came causing Grimmjow to come right after. He laid his sweaty head and Ichigo's shoulder. They both panted and Ichigo ran his hand through Grimmjow's hair moving it out of his face.

"I love you" Ichigo said

Grimmjow grinned "I love you, too"

Grimmjow kissed him and stood up to pull out and slid down to the floor. He heard some moving around before he looked up and saw Ichigo's head hanging over the counter. "Grimm"

"Hmm" he answered

"I wanna do it again"

He grinned "I bet you do"

* * *

><p>"Renji" Byakuya called out as he searched around his lube drawer putting back the lube he used seconds ago. He noticed something wrong and leaned in to get a closer look "Where is my strawberry lube?"<p>

"Who do you think has it?" he said sitting up next to Byakuya

"A strawberry?"

"Good job"

"What a minute you knew he took it and you didn't tell me" he sat back up

"Yea I saw him take it and told him he could have it. What's the big deal?"

He pouted and crossed his arms "But its mine"

"Come on, babe, do you really think you need a who basket of lube? Are we really gonna have that much sex?"

"Yes, I have done it before, that is all new lube. As you know, Renji, I am a very horny man" he said sensually. He straddled Renji and kissed him softly

"Again?"

He kissed him again "Yes, Renji"

"This is the third time, are you sure the queen won't miss you?" he put his hands on Byakuya's hips and pulled him closer

"No, she's to busy drinking and sleeping to miss me"

Renji shrugged his shoulders "All right how do you want it this time"

"Hmm" he hummed in thought "Rough and hard, that's my favorite"

"But if I do to hard you won't be able to walk"

Byakuya got real close to Renji's ear and whispered "I like it that way"

* * *

><p>After having sex two more times in the kitchen, four times in the living room, twice in the shower, and three times in the bedroom they were finally finished for the day. They laid in each others arms catching their breaths from their most recent fuck in their bed, Ichigo looking out the window and Grimmjow looking at the ceiling.<p>

"Grimm" Ichigo said ending the silence

"Hmm" he answered

"What if we had sex on the balcony?"

"Ichigo, we're not having sex on the balcony"

"I know I just wanted to know if you were into it"

"I am, I'm just tired. How can you think about sex, we fucked like twelve times and I'm not even counting blow jobs"

"Your seventeen, your supposed to be up for it, literally"

"I don't think I can. I think you broke it and I'm pretty sure you milked me dry. I don't think I'll be cumming for a few days or weeks."

Ichigo laughed and then coughed, his throat was dry from all the screaming "You'll be fine. I love you" he said after a while

He kissed the top of Ichigo's head "I love you, too, good night"

They were both asleep in seconds having sweet dream of living together forever.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up in Grimmjow's arms with his head on his chest. He groaned, his back was killing him. He rolled over on his back to sit up but his plan backfired. As soon as he tried to sit up an agonizing pain raced through his back. Screaming, he fell right back down to the bed waking Grimmjow up in the process. Grimmjow sat up quickly and looked at Ichigo with a worried look in eyes.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked

Ichigo groaned again "My back"

Grimmjow laughed a little because he didn't want to get hit but Ichigo's situation was funny "I told you to go slow but _nooo_ you wanna go hard and fast"

"What time is it" he groaned

He looked over to the clock on the dresser beside him"8:15"

"We have to go we have to meet the princess at 10"

"I don't want to meet the princess I'm already in love with one"

"Did you just call me a princess?"

"Yea" he kissed his cheek "You act like a princess sometimes"

"Shut up, asshole" Ichigo pouted "Carry me to the bathroom"

"Please?"

"Don't you think I've said that enough"

"You can never heard the word please enough"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with puppy dog eyes knowing it turned him on "Please" he said in the cutest voice he could. He then bit his lip sensually and slowly.

He licked his lips "Don't start anything you can't finish"

"And what would that be" he licked his lips and watched Grimmjow watch him with lust in his eyes "Please" he sensually

Grimmjow licked his lips "Ichigo" he said in warning

"Please" he said again biting his lip

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his chest and bit his "Say it again" he said huskily in his ear

Ichigo grinned "Please"

Grimmjow couldn't stop himself before he knew it he was devouring Ichigo's lips with his own, swallowing his moans in the process. Grimmjow quickly prepared Ichigo, lined up and fucked him grinning when Ichigo screamed his name over and over again. Grimmjow soon came after Ichigo came screaming his name and pulling his hair, he slowly pulled out and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "We can go take a shower now"

Ichigo was breathing heavily now "Fuck you"

"Honey we have things to do, don't be selfish" Ichigo growled and Grimmjow laughed, slowly got out of bed and walked around to Ichigo's side of the bed. He picked Ichigo up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

When he finally got into the bathroom he set Ichigo on the bench next to the shower and kissed his forehead when Ichigo hissed. He turned the water on on the hot tub. He made sure it wasn't to hot before he put Ichigo in slowly. As soon as Ichigo felt the water on his backside he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Should I.."

"Shower" Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow smacked his lips, Ichigo grinned.

30 minutes and a massage from Grimmjow, that almost ended in sex but was interrupted by Starrk, later they were dressed and ready to go. They shared kisses in the elevator and held hands in the limo but as soon as they got to the castle to meet the princess all contact whats-so-ever was eliminated, Ichigo walked two steps behind Grimmjow at all times. When they walked up the stairs the first thing they saw was a guard who would lead them to the princess. they followed him to a room and he opened the door. The first thing they saw was a girl with bright orange hair and a huge smile on her face. Her grey eyes sparkled and she looked like the nicest person on earth.

"Hi" she said "I'm princess Orihime Inoue, I would shake your hands but I'm a little under the weather"

"It's fine, Princess Orihime" Ichigo answered "Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Prince Grimmjow Jagerjaques. I know he looks a little angry but don't mind him he's always like that, isn't that right Grimmjow" they looked at each other, Grimmjow looked with defiance and Ichigo looked with intimidation he knew he couldn't scare Grimmjow but he could threaten him.

"Yes"

Ichigo grinned.

"Nice to meet you" she said before coughing violently.

Ichigo raced over to her and put his hand over her head, her head felt extremely hot "You are not in any condition to have this meeting, you're burning up"

"I know but my father forced me to"

"Well you have to go lay down or you'll pass out"

"I will thank you . Tatski" she called out to her assistant "Can you take me to my room please?"

"Yes Orihime" Tatski walked over to her and held her hand and took her to her room.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Prince Jagerjaques you may leave now" the previous guard said and began to escort them back to their limo.

Once they were in the limo it got quiet. Ichigo tried to lay on Grimmjow's arm but Grimmjow moved over, he was pouting.

"What's wrong with you" Ichigo asked trying not to yell he doesn't remember pissing Grimmjow off

"You ran over to her pretty fast" he pouted

Ichigo smirked he didn't want to laugh being jealous wasn't funny "Grimm, I'm a doctor's kid its what I do" he kissed Grimmjow's cheek "Are you jealous?" he got his answer when Grimmjow turned his head and looked out the window. Ichigo smirked and made sure the driver couldn't see anything. He then straddled Grimmjow and kissed his neck softly.

"What are you doin?" Grimmjow asked and then moaned quietly when Ichigo bit his neck "Don't start anything you can't finish"

"You said that this morning" he licked Grimmjow's neck

"I know what I said" he grabbed Ichigo's ass and squeezed it

Unfortunately for them the limo stopped and they heard the drivers door open and close and they knew he was coming to open the door for them. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo off him and nearly made him hit his head on the window. Ichigo gave him a what-the-fuck look and Grimmjow whispered sorry. The door opened and they got out they walked over to Starrk's plane knowing their things were already on board waiting for them.

"Hey" Starrk said over the speaker in his plane once they were flying "Your mom wants..."

"She's not my mother" Grimmjow corrected

"Ok, That lady your father married is having a meeting when you get home so be prepared for some bitch remarks"

"How you know?"

"Godren told me, duh. That lady doesn't tell me shit, she doesn't like me"

"Its cuz your still in the castle" Grimmjow laughed

"I'll live wherever the fuck I wanna live, I was there first anyway"

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"So me and Godren can fight? I don't think so"

"He would fight you" Ichigo asked, he couldn't see the king getting angry let alone fighting anyone

"No I didn't mean fight physically but we would argue, he doesn't like violence or confrontation of any kind for that matter"

"Why not" Ichigo asked

"I don't know, he just never has. It got worse after..." he cut himself off

"After what?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" he said quickly

"Ok" Ichigo said but he was pretty sure it wasn't nothing

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, Aizen" The king began "We have something very important to speak about today"<p>

"Do we need to take notes?" Byakuya asked sarcastically

"You may need to" Godren answered

Byakuya and Aizen pulled out there phones to take notes

"We're having a ball for Grimmjow" the queen said happily

* * *

><p><strong>Omg Sorry for the long wait there is something in the universe that doesn't want me to write cuz my computer breaks then it gets fixed and the wifi goes off and then the computer breaks again so its just one giant fuck up. But any way Review please tell me what you think tell me what you want<strong>

**I love who ever reads  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"All ball?" Byakuya and Aizen said in unison

"Yes, a ball" Somaya said happily

Aizen looked at Godren and Godren looked back at him his eyes saying something along the lines of 'just do what she asks'.

Aizen rolled his eyes "Well lets get to work" he stood up from his chair and stretched his legs, he turned toward the door with Byakuya in tow "By the way when is this ball?"

"Two days from today" the queen answered

Byakuya turned to look at her with hate-filled eyes but only for a brief moment, the person who caught it was Godren. They all knew who would be doing all the work. "It will be beautiful" he said through clenched teeth

They walked out in the hallway and Aizen gave Byakuya his phone. Byakuya had lots of phone calls to make

* * *

><p>When Ichigo and Grimjow got off the plane the were immediately taken to the room the king and queen were in. Everyone was already there except Nnoitra, Shinji, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro.<p>

Sit down, son" Godren said "We're waiting on your brother"

"Figures" he said sitting down next to his father, Ichigo stood behind him. They both looked around the room. They noticed Aizen and Byakuya standing in their respective spots behind the king and queen but Byakuya was busy with two phones in his hand. He was talking on one and texting on the other. He looked frustrated and from the vein in Byakuya's neck Grimmjow could tell something was being planned. "Father" Grimmjow said after a while "Where's Nnoi and Shinji?"

"We'll talk about that when your brother gets here"

"Ulqui, come on everybody had to be here" everyone heard Tosh whisper harshly outside "Well that's just to bad" he whispered in response to whatever Ulquiorra said "I need to learn how to whisper? How bout I learn how to do other things quieter...Yea that's what I though"

They then walked into the room, Ulquiorra stopped and leaned on the door he closed behind himself. Tosh said said he had to go but he didn't say how far in walk in. It was silent for a short time before Ulquiorra asked a question everyone else was wondering.

"Where's Nnoi and Shinji?"

"Um" Godren started "Nnoitra is gone and so is Shinji" he said slowly "They were lovers and they ran away together" he said deep breath, he was sad they were gone Nnoitra was like a son to him

"That is so...terrible" Ichigo said quickly covering for himself

"I can't believe I let him make my drinks" the Queen said disgusted

Byakuya and Aizen rolled their eyes knowing she couldn't see them.

"Why can't you believe it, mother?" Ulquiorra said

"Because being gay is a terrible thing. Why can't they just find a cure for it and get rid of it." she laughed a little "I mean how hard could it be."

Ulquiorra smirked, there weren't enough times where he could tease his mother. He knew he was risking it but he couldn't resist. "You do know gay is not a disease, right. Your born with it. Its like a race its just not hereditary." he looked around the room and caught Grimmjow looking at him they had a small brother to brother conversation and Ulquiorra smirked again. "What if I was gay?" the room got completely silent, Byakuya even got off the phones and stared at him "What if Tosh wasn't my best friend?" he reached for Toshiro's hand and grabbed it even when Toshiro pulled away he held on tighter "What if he was my lover?" The Queen gasped, Ulquiorra smirked "What if everyone who works here is gay?" Godren began coughing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Imagine. Touching your clothes. Touching your hair. Cooking your food" His eyes glistened with mirth "Opening doors. Following you around. Watching you swim. What if tons of gay sex went on in your castle? You know, in your pool. In your kitchen. In your chair. In your bed." he tried not to laugh he actually did the last two after begging Toshiro for weeks. "On your floor. In the garden. In the music room."

"Stop! Stop!" The Queen yelled "Stop telling those lies."

Ulquiorra grinned just a little "I'm sorry I just like to ask hypothetical questions. They help you think"

"Shut up, Ulquiorra" Godren said, he knew what his son was doing, not that Somaya didn't deserve it, but no one should be outted because Ulquiorra likes to fuck with his mother's head "Now on to the news of the day"

"Ulqui, can you sit next to me please?" Somaya asked

There was silence before Ulquiorra decided he teased his mother enough, he stood straight, grabbed Tosh's hand and walked toward his mother.

"Just you" she said "Not him" she said almost disgusted

He stopped walking causing Toshiro to run into him "He has to come with me" he said slowly he knew his mother didn't like Toshiro

"Ulqui, maybe you should..." Toshiro started to say be was silenced by the look he got from Ulquiorra

"Why?" she asked "He's his own person and so are you" she turned to Godren "Why couldn't he play with all the other nobles and princes his age when he was child?"

"He didn't like them" was Godren's short reply

"Them why does he like him" she pointed to Tosh

Ulquiorra's grip tightened on Toshiro's "He has a name"

"That's great for him" she answered

His grip tightened again, Toshiro whined but wasn't heard "His name is Toshiro"

"That's great. Why does he follow you everywhere?" she asked

His grip tightened again and Tosh whined again trying to pull away but the hold on his wrist was too tight "He's my best friend and he doesn't follow me I take him everywhere."

"Well I don't like it. Now, come over here and sit next to me without him around"

Ulquiorra squeezed again this time his nails began to bruise Toshiro's skin "No"

"Ulqui, please" Tosh pleaded

Ulquiorra turned to look at him "What" he said softly

"Let go, please" Ulquiorra looked at his grip on Tosh's arm and let go quickly, he wished he could kiss it but knew better "Just go sit with her, it would make _me_ happy"

"Ok" he said softly and turned to sit with his mother. As soon as he sat down he slouched in his seat and looked back just to make sure Tosh was behind him

Somaya grinned "We're having a ball"

"For what!" Grimmjow said knowing why

"For you, your going to find a suitable girl to marry and then you'll make her queen and you'll have little princes and princesses with her"

Ulquiorra began laughing earning an evil glare from Grimmjow, if looks could kill "I hate kids" Grimmjow said instantly angry "And didn't I meet a princess today. And I thought I could meet them all on my own time"

"That'll take entirely too much time so we'll just speed up the process, your already 17" she said happily

"Father" Grimmjow looked at him for help

"Sorry son the council already agreed with it, your having a ball in two days" Grimmjow sighed and banged his head on the table "Ichigo" Godren said "I need you to get Grimmjow fitted for his royal attire and teach him the waltz"

"You do know the waltz? Don't you?" she spoke down to him

"Yes" Ichigo answered as nicely as he could

"Aizen" Godren spoke without turning his head "I need you to get Ulqui fitted and teach him the waltz"

"What!" Ulquiorra said sitting straight up "Why do I need to learn the waltz"

"Because you'll be dancing with the girls" the queen answered

"I'm too short"

"No your not your 5'8"

"No I'm 5'6"

"Really?" The queen asked

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes "Yes, really"

"Your still dancing

Ulquiorra, not wanting anymore problems with his mother just sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "And there's a high requirement so your little friend can't go." the queen said with a smirk on her face.

Ulquiorra sat up and opened his mouth to speak but he was stopped when he heard his name.

"Ulqui" Toshiro said "Leave it alone"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Byakuya" Godren said cautiously "I need you to get Renji fitted and teach him the waltz"

Byakuya looked up with pure irritation in his eyes "Hold on, please" Byakuya said to whoever was on the phone "I though only nobles danced at the ball"

"I know" the queen said "But I like him"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Ok fine"

"Byakuya" Godren said "Have you come up with a theme yet?"

"Yes, its winter wonderland. There will be lots of blues and white so Grimmjow will fit right in. Now I have lots of work to do may we be dismissed"

"Yes you may"

Ulquiorra made sure Toshiro and him were the first ones out. Byakuya and Aizen were the last ones out aside from Grimmjow, who just sat there with his head on the table, and Ichigo, who stayed because Grimmjow did.

"So son how did your meeting with the princess go" Godren asked

Grimmjow groaned "It didn't happen she was too sick. She coughed once and Ichigo jumped to her side and said she was too sick to be outta bed"

"He is a doctor's child" Godren said hearing the jealousy in his son's voice

"That's what I told him. It's a natural instinct for me" Ichigo said with a smirk

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, Strawberry" he began walking toward the door. Ichigo didn't move one muscle. When Grimmjow didn't hear any footsteps he turned around. "I said come on" he was angry because he was being forced to marry a woman and he was taking it out on Ichigo.

"Strawberry is not on my birth certificate" Ichigo said calmly

"I could put it there"

"Only if I can put asshole on your"

"How bout I make bitch your last name"

"Someone has to make you look nice for the ball"

"It doesn't necessarily have to be you"

"Actually it does. Direct orders from the King call for it"

It was silent for a short time and they just stared into each others eyes. Grimmjow's were filled with anger and Ichigo's were filled with mirth.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow nearly yelled

Ichigo smirked and walked forward toward Grimmjow. In a huff Grimmjow turned around and walked toward his bedroom. Grimmjow is so sick of being royalty. Why couldn't he be a King without a Queen, not that he wanted to be King but if it came down to it he would do it. And if he becomes King then Ichigo has to go...Well maybe not he is his assistant. He's stuck with Grimmjow forever, right? Aizen is still with Godren and it's been eighteen years. That's like marriage, right? Grimmjow could live with that line of thinking and he was suddenly happy. Grimmjow began walking a little faster than before. As soon as they got to his bedroom Grimmjow quickly pulled Ichigo in and closed the door behind them.

"Grimmjow what..." Ichigo was silenced by warm lips and hands on his ass. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips and Ichigo opened his mouth and Grimmjow took that as a sign to get busy. There was a battle of tongues until they had to breath. "Grimmjow, what's wrong with you"

"Sex or answers?" he grinned he knew the answer already

"Sex"

"Thought so"

* * *

><p>Toshiro laid on the bed watching Ulquiorra go through one of his tantrums. They happen about once or twice a month and Tosh usually just waits until he's got all the anger out of his system before he attempts to have sex with so Ulquiorra will talk about it. He's always calm after sex. This time Tosh felt this tantrum might last a little longer than the others, he got hurt because of Ulquiorra's rage and he won't forgive himself even though Toshiro already has. Its always been that way everytime Ulquiorra hurts Tosh in any way he beats himself up over it and its worse if he's angry when he does it. One time when they were younger Grimmjow was teasing Ulquiorra and he got so angry he picked up a cup and threw it at him, unfortunately he missed and it hit Tosh. Ulquiorra never moved so fast in his life, he was quickly hugging Tosh, asking if he was ok and then asking for forgiveness. He didn't stop until Tosh punched him the arm and told him to shut up. From then on Ulquiorra makes sure Tosh is never around when he's angry but he always has to be around him so he tries not to get angry hence why he stays down stairs and it was working until his mother happened.<p>

"Ulqui" Tosh said, no answer "Ulqui" he said again, no answer "Ulqui" he yelled

"What!"

"Sit" he patted the spot next to him. Ulquiorra sighed and sat down.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked quietly

Tosh sat up and put his fingers in Ulqui's hair, massaging his scalp "Because there's no need for me to be angry, you're angry enough for the both of us"

Ulqui sighed again and laid back, he put his hand on Tosh's hips when he straddled him. "But why don't you say anything when she says those things, and don't say because she's my mother because that doesn't matter when she looks at me and says those things about the person I love"

Tosh smiled "You really want to know why I don't say anything?"

"Yes, please"

"I look at it like this, me and your mother have one thing in common. We both love you. Although, my love is unconditional and she just loves you more like an accessory than a person. Your mother hates you because you look at me as if I'm your whole world."

Ulqui smiled "You are"

"I know. Do you know that I have spent more time with you than your mother has your whole life? The longest amount of time you spent with her is the nine months you were in her stomach. You have been attached to me since we were two. If I go anywhere without you knowing you get worried. You go weeks without seeing your mother and you don't even care. Your mother hates me because I know more about you than she ever will. I know your favorite color. I know your greatest fear. I know your blood type. I know everything there is to know about you. Do you understand that I have complete power over you? I can make you do whatever I want, you're at my beck and call. Your mother hates me because I'm everything to you she isn't"

"So she's jealous?"

"Extremely" he leaned down to kiss him "Do you understand now?"

"Yes"

"Good, now lets make you a very happy man"

* * *

><p>Renji walked into Byakuya's bedroom and saw him using two phones and a laptop. Renji knocked on the door to alert Byakuya he was there. Byakuya looked up quickly and went right back to what he was doing making Renji confused.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?" Renji asked worriedly

Byakuya sighed and put the phones down on the desk. He stood up and walked toward Renji. Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him into a hug closing the door in the process. "I'm sorry. Its just when I have to plan big parties like balls or weddings I get stressed and take it out on the person closest to me, it used to be Aizen."

"Oh" Renji kissed his forehead "We can just have sex, that seems to solve all your problems"

"Byakuya smiled "There's no time for that, I'm wasting time talking to you right now...I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that"

Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead again and smirked "Don't worry I get it, I'll stay out of your way"

"But I don't want you too"

"Well what do you want"

"I don't know, I'll think of something" He kissed Renji's lips softly "There's only two days and after that you can do whatever you want to me."

"Really?"

He kissed him again "Really." He turned around and sat back down at his desk. "You may watch if you like"

"Naw, watching people work makes me tired"

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind.

Renji stopped in the doorway "Hey!" Byakuya turned his head to look at him "I love you"

Byakuya smiled "I love you, too"

* * *

><p>"Hello, private investigator, Mayuri, speaking" said a man over the phone.<p>

"Yes this is the Queen and I need a private investigator" The Queen said, Ulquiorra really got her thinking. She just had to makes sure there weren't any gays in her castle. "I need you to make sure there aren't gays in my castle"

"Very well Queen Somaya, when do you need me?"

"As soon as possible"

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, The fuck is this bitch doing...Please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aizen sat quietly in the kitchen doing his two new favorite past times. Drinking his morning coffee made by Gin and watching Gin work. Gin was preparing test ordoeuvres for the ball tomorrow night. It was silent except for Aizen's cup being set down on the island and Gin's knife cutting or the cupboards being opened and closed. I didn't get loud until Byakuya walked in looking more than irritated and tired. He snatched the refrigerator door open, grabbed the red wine bottle, and put it on the counter next to Aizen.

"Open it" he commanded "And why aren't you working?"

"Ulquiorra is still sleeping and I need the wine opener"

Byakuya snatched a drawer open and pulled out the wine opener, he handed it over to Aizen. "Wake him up" Byakuya said

"Now we both know that is a terrible idea. He's worse than Grimmjow when he wakes up" Aizen quickly opened the bottle and handed it to Byakuya

"You're right by I will not be yelled at by the queen because you're afraid of her fifteen year old son"

"I am not afraid of him, I'm afraid of lamps aimed at my head"

"Whatever" Byakuya rolled his eyes, poured himself a glass of wine and drank it quickly. He poured himself another glass and walked out of the kitchen only to come back with an empty glass. He grabbed the bottle of wine, drank from it, put the glass on the counter, and walked out.

Gin gave Aizen a curious look "What was that about? I thought he was a noble."

Aizen laughed a little "He is...well he only looks like it now. When he first got here he followed all the rules of a noble but once he realized there were too many to follow he decided to follow some of them."

"Which ones does he follow?"

"Always look presentable" Aizen laughed then looked at his watch "It's time for me to wake up a monster. Byakuya will be in and out of here often, since he can't fuck Renji he'll be drinking to get his frustrations out"

"But I can't open wine bottles"

"Don't worry he'll find someone" Aizen slowly stood up and stretched his back. Aizen pinched Gin's ass and kissed his cheek before walking out the room and toward the lower part of the castle. On his way down he could here music and someone singing along.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I never been  
>So you put me down<em>

Aizen knocked on the wall next to the door alerting his presence, the music stopped and he head footsteps. He saw a head of white hair walking toward him.

"Oh hey Aizen, he's still sleeping" Toshiro answered Aizen's unasked question

"What are you doin up I thought you slept as long as Ulquiorra did?"

Toshiro laughed "No, if I slept as long as he did nothing would get done around here. He would sleep all day if I don't wake him up." he turned toward his and Ulquiorra's shared bedroom knowing Aizen would follow. "I was cleaning up from Ulqui's tantrum yesterday"

Aizen did notice the room looked a lot cleaner than it should for two teenage boys to be living there it smelled good too.

"Ulqui" Tosh said softly in Ulquiorra's ear, trying his best to be the sweet boyfriend Ulquiorra often asks him to be "Wake up, baby" Ulqui answered with a loud snore. Tosh rolled his eyes "Fuck this nice shit" he turned to Aizen"I'll be right back" Tosh went into the bathroom and came out with a cup of water. He stood over Ulqui's head and pored it all over him.

Ulquiorra sat up quickly, breathing heavily."Oh my God that's cold" he turned to look at a laughing Tosh "I'm goin to kill you"

Toshiro just kissed his nose and said "I love you, too"

"Ulquiorra" Aizen called "you have to get fitted"

"Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sighed "Just tell her I died" he laid back down in bed and put the blanket over his head

"Now you know I can't do that plus she'll just blame Tosh for it anyway"

Ulquiorra poked his head out from under the blanket. He looked at Aizen then Tosh "Alright fine, just let me shower" he turned toward Tosh "Can you turn on my shower water?"

"The fuck I look like turning on your shower water?" Tosh said

"A good boyfriend" Ulquiorra smirked

"A good boyfriend is someone who gives great head" he began walking toward the door

"Where are you goin?"

"Ice cream for breakfast" he said without turning his head

"But you can't reach it...oww" he said when a roll of socks hit him in the head "That's called domestic violence

"I coulda thrown a shoe"

Ulquiorra laughed, got out of bed, headed to the shower. Aizen heard the shower turn on and decided to sit down and observe. He noticed Ulquiorra was a lot different down stairs alone than he was up stairs with everyone else. He also noticed Toshiro had a lot to do with it, he practically commands Ulquiorra and there's nothing Ulquiorra won't do for the boy. Aizen can see it in Ulquiorra's eyes, there was nothing that could stop him from being with Tochiro not even his crazy ass mother. He can tell they love each other but they are still best friends. Aizen could hear Toshiro comming back down the stairs humming a song. Once Toshiro was back in the room he walked over to his ihome and turned it back on "I knew you were trouble" came blaring threw its speakers.

"Turn that bitch off" Ulquiorra yelled from the shower

"No, I love her" he yelled back eating his ice cream

"She is a whore"

"No she's not"

"She's fucked like 15 dudes in two years, she's a whore

"Shut up, don't talk about her like that"

"The bitch you love his a whore"

"I will fuck you up in that shower"

"I want you to fuck me in this shower"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

Toshiro turned the volume all the way up and sang along. They heard the shower water turn off and some shuffling and before they knew it Ulquiorra was standing outside the bathroom door in a pair of boxers.

"I said turn it off" he growled playfully

Toshiro grinned and backed up a little "Ulqui"

Ulquiorra walked forward as Toshiro walked back. Toshiro turned around and began running Ulqui chased him and once he got close enough he tackled Tosh and straddled him. "Don't play that women in here again"

"Or what" Tosh giggled

"Or what? I don't know yet. Maybe I'll tickle you or fuck you to death" he grinned and bent over to kiss Tosh softly. He stood up and held his hand out and pulled Tosh up when he grabbed his hand.

"You made me spill me ice cream" he punched him in the arm

"We'll get you so more" he kissed Tosh's forehead

"Aizen, what do you wear to get fitted"

"Your underwear" he answered

"Looks like I'm good to go" Ulqui said "Come on, Tosh"

"Ok, I'm coming" he ran over to his ihome and took his ipod and Beats headphones.

* * *

><p>"I want a sandwich"<p>

"Shut up, Grimm" Ichigo said annoyed with this whole ball idea. Balls are so time consuming and so much work especially when there's only two days to do it. he could kill the queen for this.

"I'm hungry" Grimmjow whined partly because it annoyed the shit out of Ichigo

"You'll eat in a minute" he snapped

Grimmjow would feel bad for Ichigo if making him angry wasn't so much fun for him and he would laugh if it didn't get him stuck with a pin. "Hey Yumi, how long is this gonna take?"

Yumichika stuck another pin in Grimmjow's pants "15 minutes"

Grimmjow sighed "Really?"

"Yes and be still. I don't know why your complaining I have to sew three suits together by the morning. So I don't wanna hear anything from you"

"Why do I have to suffer through this?" Grimmjow whined "Why can't I be a King without a Queen?"

"Shut up and stop whining" Ichigo snapped "I don't wanna hear you whine again until this ball is over with"

Grimmjow grinned "Or what" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow "You wouldn't"

"I would" he smirked

Grimmjow was instantly quiet he wouldn't know what to do with himself if Ichigo stopped having sex with him.

* * *

><p>"Hello this is Byakuya Kuchiki, royal and personal servant of the Queen. I need 25,000 white roses and 25,000 baby blue roses to be sent to the castle by tomorrow morning" Byakuya smiled for the first time in two days "Really? You can do it, thank you. I will see you tomorrow."<p>

Byakuya hung up the phone, that was the easiest order he had ever made but Byakuya's smile quickly faded when he heard a crash in the ballroom "What is the problem?" he growled to himself. He had been in and out of the ballroom all day. The servants were supposed to be setting up chairs and tables there was so much work that needed he paid no mind to the new servants he received from the queen. The walls and windows needed dusting and cleaning the floor needed to be cleaned everything was just a mess and he needed this room to be spotless.

Byakuya walked into the ballroom only to find everything was still dirty. He was instantly furious "What the fuck is this?" he yelled "Why does this room still look the same as when I left the first time? The windows are still dirty. The walls are still dirty. This room still looks like shit. It is 8 pm now" he said looking at his watch "I will be back in four hours, no one sleeps until this room is spotless. If this room is not spotless by 12 am there will be Hell to pay. You thought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had tempers theirs are nothing compared to mine. Am I heard?" he began walking around the room assigning jobs to servants "I should have to treat you like children"

Renji had been looking for Byakuya all day, he hasn't seen him since he got fitted for his suit. He had to make sure the man hadn't stressed himself out or starved himself, he's heard that happened before. Renji began running to the ballroom when he heard yelling and cursing from Byakuya. He quietly walked in and saw him yelling at a servant and she looked terrified. Renji figured Byakuya was going a little overboard.

"Byakuya" Renji called. No answer. He walked over to him and grabbed his arm "Byakuya"

Byakuya turned around quickly ready to give whoever grabbed him a piece of his mind when he realized is was Renji he calmed down a little. "What!"

"I think you should take a break. Go eat something, sit down, calm down a little. I heard you haven't eaten today"

Byakuya snatched his arm away from Renji "I don't need you to tell me what to do. And I don't need to calm down" he was lashing out at Renji now he knew it was wrong be he couldn't help it

"Byakuya I'm not leavin without you so let's go"

Byakuya had never seen him so serious before but he wasn't afraid of him because he was serious maybe a little turned on but not scared "No"

Renji grabbed his arm again and began dragging him out the room "I said come on. They heard you the room will be clean by 12"

Byakuya tried to snatch his arm away but it didn't work Renji was too strong "Let go, Renji"

Renji stopped in the doorway and pulled Byakuya's face real close to his "You can either cooperate or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you out" they stared each other down. Renji had a determined look in his eye while Byakuya had a fearful one. Byakuya rolled his eyes and let Renji drag him to the kitchen. Renji sat him down on a stood and put a plate in front of him "Eat" he said. Byakuya had never been ordered around by anyone but the queen and Renji talking to him like that only turned him on but he knew he couldn't act on it sex would only take him off schedule even if it would make him feel so much better.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today is the big day. Today is the day of the Ball. Byakuya was up at six a.m. fixing and cleaning things, well having others do the work while he watched he is a noble after all. Ichigo and Aizen woke around eight both claiming to be extremely tired but neither of them doing nearly as much work as Byakuya. There was so much work to be done and so little time before any of them knew it there was already one hour before the Ball was scheduled to start and Ichigo, Aizen, and Byakuya weren't even dressed yet.

Byakuya was walking down the hallway when he was yanked into a room and forced to sit down. The lights then flickered on and he realized he was in his room.

"You're not dressed yet" Renji said leaning on the closed door

"I haven't had time to get dressed" Byakuya stood up to leave "Now I have work to do"

Renji walked up to him and lightly pushed his chest "Sit" he commanded "There is nothing left for you to check. As I have heard you have checked everything three times"

"But I..."

"Shhh" Renji cut him off "I'm gonna walk outta here and be back in 45 minutes. I will be showered and dressed and you'll be showered and dressed. Do you hear me." he said as a command

Byakuya couldn't help but smile a little Renji was just showing he cared "Yes, Renji, I hear you loud and clear."

Renji grinned and walked up to Byakuya and kissed him softly. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

Renji walked out of the room quietly not before looking back at Byakuya with a stern look in his eyes making Byakuya horny as hell and promising himself he'll ride Renji all night long.

* * *

><p>"Ulqui" Tosh said sweetly "It's time for you to get ready for the Ball"<p>

Ulquiorra slid down further into bed and put the covers over his head "I don't wanna" he whined

Tosh crawled over to him and straddled him "But you have to" he pulled the cover down off Ulquiorra's face. He laughed a little Ulquiorra was cute when he was hiding.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." he pouted

"It kinda is" he laughed "Come on you know if you don't show up Ice Bitch will just blame me"

Ulquiorra sighed and growled as he sat up." Can't you at least shower with me?"

"As long as you keep those wondering hands to yourself. You can't show up to the Ball smelling like sex."

"That's happened before I don't see why it would be a problem now" he said getting outta bed and pulling Tosh to the bathroom with him.

* * *

><p>"Grimm" Ichigo called when he walked into the room "What the fuck, Grimm" Ichigo yelled when he found him sleeping.<p>

"Hmmm" he groaned when Ichigo's yelling woke him up. "I wasn't sleep" he said turning his head slowing to look at Ichigo "I was in a short coma"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Get up you have to shower and get dressed. Please don't make this difficult." he sighed

Grimmjow stretched and sat up. He kissed Ichigo's cheek "I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass"

Ichigo smiled "You think that'll make everything better?"

"No but I plan on fucking after the Ball" he grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned his head towards him. He captured Ichigo's lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

"That sounds great" Ichigo said when they broke the kiss. He kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now get in the shower. I'll meet you back in here when I get dressed."

"Can't you shower with me?" Grimmjow pouted

"No" he stood up squealing when Grimmjow pinched his ass

* * *

><p>"You're so lucky you don't have to get all beautified for this Ball" Aizen said to Gin while he looked in the bathroom mirror "Although I do love getting gorgeous, it's just a lot of work."<p>

Gin laughed "Well I can't wait to help you get unbeautified. That's the fun part for me." he walked over to Aizen and hugged him from behind. He rested his head on his shoulder. "We're a very cute couple, you and I" he kissed his cheek

"I see" he turned his head so he could kiss Gin's lips "To bad I can't watch you during the Ball, I would have loved to watch you dance around all night."

"Well I do know the waltz maybe later tonight you could watch me"

"Sorry later tonight I plan on doin other things with that body"

Gin grinned "Can't wait"

* * *

><p>When Renji walked into Byakuya's room he was hoping he'd be dressed and was disappointed when all he had was pants on. Renji leaned on the closed door, crossed his arms, and cleared his throat getting Byakuya's attention immediately. Byakuya noticed the look in Renji's eye quickly.<p>

"What? It takes me a while to shower and get dressed. Plus I kinda fell asleep when I sat on the bed." Byakuya quickly admitted

Renji rolled his eyes and walked over to Byakuya and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist, he kissed him softly. "Getting outta bed when you thought I was sleep wasn't a good idea, was it?"

Byakuya smiled "No, it wasn't but I had work to do" he kissed Renji's cheek "I have to finished getting dressed and you're in the way"

Renji chuckled a little and backed away giving Byakuya room to finish getting dressed. Ten minutes later Byakuya walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. His hair looked silky smooth and he looked fantastic, as a noble should.

"Damn, you look good" Renji said trying not to imagine fucking his boyfriend's brains out "Can we leave now?"

"No not yet, we have to practice the waltz. Renji get in position"

"Ok"

Byakuya unlocked his phone and pressed the play button on his phone the song he chose starting instantly. They began to sway.

"I know this song" Renji said pressing Byakuya up against him

"Everyone knows this song"

"If I ain't got nothing I got you" Renji sang "if I ain't got something I don't give a damn, cuz I got it with you"

_I don't know much about algebra but I know  
>One plus one equals two<br>And it's me and you  
>That's all we'll have when the world is through<br>'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
>Darling you got enough for the both of us<br>So come on, baby Make love to me  
><em>

Grimmjow and Ichigo waltzed around the room taking in the other's warmth and love. They spun around the room thinking of nothing but each other, both of them never wanting to be elsewhere. Grimmjow spun Ichigo around and turned him so his back was against Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow kissed the top of his head, "I love you" he whispered, making Ichigo smile.

_Make love to me  
>When my days look low<br>Pull me in close and don't let me go  
>Make love to me<br>So when the world's at war  
>That our love will heal us all<br>Right now, baby  
>Make love to me, me, me, me, me, oh, oh<br>Make love to me_

Aizen and Gin spun round and round in his bedroom, Gin grinning from ear to ear. Aizen had never been so happy to be around someone and he was happy he finally got the chance. Gin made him happy, he made him want to run around the castle letting everyone know he was in love with Gin. Dancing with him only made the feeling stronger. Aizen was finally complete and that was a reason to smile.

_Hey, I don't know much about guns but I  
>I've been shot by you, hey<br>And I don't know when I'm gonna die but I hope  
>That I'm gonna die by you, hey<br>And I don't know much about fighting but I  
>I know I will fight for you, hey<br>And just when I ball up my fists I realize  
>That I'm laying right next to you baby<br>We ain't got nothing but love  
>And darling you got enough for the both of us<br>_

Ulquiorra held Toshiro closely as if to let him know he'd never let him go. Ulquiorra and Toshiro have been friends since they were two and they've been inseparable ever since. Ulquiorra has never gone too far without Toshiro by his side and doesn't ever plan to, Toshiro is the only one who understands him and is the only person he will ever truly love. Even at fifteen he knows that much.

_Make love to me  
>When my days look low<br>Pull me in close and don't let me go  
>Make love to me<br>So when the world's at war  
>That our love will heal us all<br>Help me let down my guard_

_Make love to me, me, me, me, me, oh, oh  
>Make love to me, me, me, me, me<em>

Byakuya and Renji swayed until the music stopped and Byakuya kept swaying even when it did. He was happy, really happy, he had never smiled so much in his life and he had Renji to blame for that. Byakuya was a player he had sex whenever he could always knowing he was just filling his lonely bed for the night with Renji he knew his bed would be full every night and that made him the happiest man in the world.

"Babe" Renji said interrupting Byakuya's moment

"Hmm"

"The song is over"

"I know I just wanna stay like this before we get interrupted, ok"

Renji kissed the top of Byakuya's head "Ok, love"

* * *

><p>"Queen Somaya?" an unfamiliar voice called out to her while it's owner's hand knocked on the door "I have something to show you."<p>

Somaya smiled "Come in, Mayuri" he walked in and sat across from him with an IPad in his hands. "What is it you have to show me."

"Well if you just look at this screen you will have all the proof you need to put those suspected of gay sex committed and sent to prison"

"Really, now" she raised a black eyebrow "Show me"

He turned the IPad around to face her he tapped it twice and a picture of Byakuya and Renji kissing in Byakuya's bedroom popped up. He tapped it again and the picture began to move "This is going on right now" he told her "Apparently they do this a lot. They seem to be in a relationship of some sort."

"How disgusting" the queen said

He tapped it again and this time a Grimmjow and Ichigo were there dancing around Grimmjow's room "I have a feeling the boy is trying to trick the prince into not going to the ball and not marrying a princess. He is trying to take the prince for himself."

The queen gasped.

He tapped it again and it was a video of Gin straddling Aizen on Aizen's bed with Aizen's hands in his ass. "They spend a lot of time in the kitchen together, I don't think you should eat any of the food he prepares anymore."

The queen nodded in agreement.

Mayuri sighed before tapping the screen again "This one might be a little disturbing for you" he tapped the screen and a picture of Ulquiorra and Toshiro popped up these were pictures. He showed the queen slowly her biggest fear. The first few pictures he showed her the were just sitting really close, in a few of them Tosh was sitting Ulqui's lap, the next ones were pictures of them holding hands, the next were of them hugging, and the last picture was of them kissing and not just any kiss one where they both had their eyes closed and their heads were tilted to the side and they were holding each other passionately. "This last video may completely disturb you, Queen"

She took a deep breath "Show me"

He nodded his head "This is from yesterday" he then clicked on the video. In the video you could see the bed in the bedroom clearly, the light was on. The queen looked closer and noticed the blankets on the bed were moving and then Ulquiorra's head popped out. She could see he was doing something she just hoped it was a girl. Ulquiorra leaned his head down and brought back up and then he rolled over and the Queen gasped. That white haired menace seduced her perfectly straight son and turned him into the sick creature she is watching now. She began hyperventilating in anger. Mayuri paused the video "Are you alright, Queen?" he asked

"I'm fine I will deal with this tomorrow. Tonight is the ball and all must be perfect but come tomorrow those people will be out of my castle."

Mayuri stood up and walked toward the door "Have a good night, Queen"

"I will"

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Byakuya , Aizen, and Renji stood in the front of the castle waiting for the King, Queen, and both Princes to walk out. They all looked nice in their suits although Aizen had to be the odd one out and wear white. Knowing only royalty is allowed to wear white Renji and Ichigo questioned him. Byakuya took it upon himself to explain that Aizen only wears white, white shoes, white pants, white socks, white everything. He explained to them they will never see the man in a different color, he even told them that he often would catch Aizen staring at Toshiro's hair because it was so 'naturally white' as Aizen liked to put it. The others had on black but they all looked great. Ichigo wore black pants and a jacket and a deep, dark purple shirt underneath the black jacket amazingly not clashing with his orange hair, it looked perfect on him. Renji wore black pants and a black jacket also but his shirt was a deep burgundy and unfortunately for Byakuya it turned him on more than the thought of Renji in a suit it was just something about the thought of Renji in that color that made him want to do things to him. Byakuya's suit was a little more expensive than everyone else's, which Aizen wasn't too happy about, Byakuya ordered a Armani suit for the ball instead of the usual suit Yumichika would make for him. He just didn't have time to get measured so he had outside help. Aizen whined about it but Byakuya told him he should of thought about it first which annoyed Aizen. Byakuya wore black as well but his shirt was a bright white and shone brightly, he knew he looked good and didn't need anyone to tell him so.<p>

Grimmjow and Uqluiorra had to meet up with their parents for what they called an inspection. Ulquiorra noticed his mother stood really close to him, too close for his own comfort and tried his best to move away but she seemed to be as close as possible. They now walked toward the others in the front of the castle, no one really wanting to do this except the queen who seemed pissed but tried her best not to show it. Tonight the queen wore a beautiful dress that hugged her chest and hips and then it loosened up so it flowed when she walked. The dress was white a light blue at the top and then faded into a bright white at the bottom. She had her bobbed hair curled and she looked beautiful, despite her terrible personality. The King wore white pants and a white jacket with a gold shirt. Tonight it was his son's day, whether he wanted it to be or not, so he would tone it down a little. Ulquiorra, still pissed he had to attend, wore simple white pants and a white jacket with a black shirt underneath, he preferred all black but knew he was already pissing his father off enough with his bad attitude so he'd just go with it tonight. Grimmjow however looked like a real prince for once, Yumichika went all out. Grimmjow wore white pants nothing to special but the jacket he wore had a golden trim and the buttons on that jacket were also gold and shining like the stars in the night sky. The shirt he wore under it was a dark blue that made his eyes look even brighter than usual. Grimmjow's hair was gelled back so his piercing blue eyes could be seen. Grimmjow looked down right edible and he knew it. He felt like Aizen with all the times he looked in the mirror but he couldn't help it he looked good.

When they met up no one missed the disgusted look the Queen gave Renji, Ichigo, Aizen, and especially Byakuya. He got the dirtiest look from her and he didn't appreciate it one bit, if he wasn't noble he's cuss her out but he works for her so he can't do what everyone's heart desires. He chose to ignore her and look everyone over. They all looked good especially Grimmjow, even Ulquiorra looked like he belonged.

"Ulquiorra you look good" Byakuya commented

"You can thank Tosh for that" Ulquiorra said

The queen rolled her eyes "I don't want you to see that boy anymore" she said looking him right in the eye

The room was dead silent. Everyone expected Ulquiorra to get angry and lash out at her but they were all surprised when he just laughed, even the Queen. "Don't be crazy, I'd never do anything like that."

"I mean it, Ulquiorra, I don't want you seeing him anymore, he's a bad influence on you"

He laughed again "If anything I'm a bad influence on him"

"I'm serious, Ulquiorra, I.."

"So am I" he was instantly serious "If you seriously think I'd give him up you've got another thing coming" he looked into her eyes, he knew she knew and he wasn't giving up his love without a fight no matter how big said fight might be. "And you can't take him from me, not even over my dead body."

They glared at each other the Queen quickly giving up with a huff. "Let's go we have a ball to get to." Ulquiorra smiled triumphantly and followed behind everyone else. He quickly sent Toshiro a text that read 'she knows'.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the ball everything was how it was supposed to be and Byakuya was very happy about that. The ballroom looked beautiful it was exactly how he envisioned. The roses were the perfect hue of blue and the white roses shone brightly. The centerpieces on the tables looked gorgeous, the dark blue roses sat on the outside and they roses got lighter as it went toward the middle with a single white rose in the middle. There was fake snow around the tables and it was scattered around the dance floor lightly, to give the room the winter look. The orchestra looked ready to play at any time and they dressed wonderfully, this ball was going to be beautiful. The room looked like a winter wonderland but didn't look like too much which made Byakuya extremely happy. The dance floor glistened and Byakuya was sure he could see himself in it. It took all Byakuya's power not to grin like a small child who just got some candy but you could clearly see the pure happiness in his eyes.<p>

"Will everyone go to their designated spots, please?" Byakuya said happily, he even said please

Everyone dispersed into their spots. The King and Queen sat in their respective thrones in the back of the ballroom furthest from the door. Grimmjow stood next to him fathers chair with Ichigo behind him and Ulquiorra and Renji stood next to the Queen's, Ulquiorra unhappily being the closest to her. Byakuya and Aizen stayed at the top of the stairs next to the door so they could be announced.

"I thought you said this ball started at eight" Aizen looked at his white gold watch and it read 8:15

"I told you guys it started at eight so you'd show up on time" Byakuya said obviously still happy about the turnout of the ballroom.

"I see your very happy about this ball" Aizen said grinning at him, he's not used to seeing Byakuya grinning this hard except when he's with Renji, it's nice to see him like this.

"How do you know I'm happy about it?" obviously Byakuya didn't notice he was indeed grinning like a small child

"You're grinning like a kid in a candy store" Aizen laughed

"I worked really hard. I could of grown a grey hair from all the stress that horrid woman put me through."

"Are you sure you don't have those already?" Aizen deserved the glare he got from Byakuya "I'm just kidding you'll look 24 forever, aren't you lucky"

Byakuya just rolled his eyes "Whatever, Aizen, just because you're old doesn't mean I have to be."

Aizen chuckled "Ok, Byakuya"

* * *

><p>An hour into the ball everything was as expected. The princesses looked beautiful in their dresses, some looked a little too slutty and some were a little too covered up but all in all they looked great. Byakuya kept a close eye on Renji, he didn't know he was the jealous type until he saw some girl dance a little too close to Renji and he wanted to instantly run to Renji and tongue him down and show everyone who Renji belonged to but he didn't he kept his emotions at bay. The jealously would only make tonight's love making better anyway. Ulquiorra basically pouted while he danced with the princesses often disappearing only to be found by his annoying ass mother. After finding him for the fourth time she took his phone telling him 'white haired menace' was distracting him, little did she know Tosh was asleep he was playing temple run. He danced with a few princesses when he got caught and he tried to be nice, he promised Tosh he would try. Trying is good enough. There was only one he actually, genuinely liked, her name was Orihime and she was nice and she didn't suck like all the other princesses at least in Ulquiorra's opinion they did. Grimmjow was reluctant to dance with the princesses as expected, some of the girls he hated at first glance and others he hated as soon as they opened their mouths. Like Ulquiorra, Grimmjow did find a girl he seemed to like her name was Neliel Tu Odelschwanck but preferred to be called Nel which Grimmjow was grateful for.<p>

Nel and Grimmjow danced for a long time, which in turn pissed Ichigo off and when they caught each other's eyes Grimmjow just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders causing Nel to ask him what was going on. He spun her so she could get a good look at Ichigo and then he explained their situation, she understood she was in the same situation as well. She then had an idea and whispered it in Grimmjow's ear. They both grinned at each other. Nel then kissed Grimmjow's cheek and they ran outside together knowing Ichigo was watching and would most likely be throwing a mental fit.

Byakuya watched the whole thing and was proud of Ichigo for not flipping his lid in front of everyone. Byakuya knows for a fact if someone kissed Renji he'd flip a table over in anger and jealousy and shut the whole ball down. Aizen saw it too and watched Ichigo carefully knowing he wasn't just going to stand there and wait for Grimmjow and that green haired princess to come back. And like clockwork Ichigo was headed outside, Aizen wanted, so bad, to go out there and watch Ichigo erupt like a volcano but he couldn't leave his post, now by the king's side.

Ichigo marched outside and saw a little blue head behind the water fountain moving. He quickly marched over ready to cuss Grimmjow out but realized Grimmjow was doing anything wrong, he was just talking to Nel and nothing more. Grimmjow looked at him and grinned teasingly.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him "Stop grinning at me asshole" he pouted "I thought you were…" he couldn't finish his sentence, saying out loud made him sound stupid.

"Cheating on you? With a girl?" Grimmjow put his hand over his heart in false pain "Ouch, Ichigo, to know you don't trust me hurts."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Are my emotions just a joke to you?"

"Jealousy is a joke but for your information this was Nel's idea."

Ichigo glared at her. "Isn't she just the best."

Nel laughed a little "You were right, Grimmjow, he _is_ cute when he's angry." She looked at Ichigo "It's a game I like to play with my boyfriend, shows how much he cares. I find it rather cute."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again "Whatever"

"Nel you hurt his feelings" Grimmjow said in a mock scolding tone. Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. He pulled him to sit on his lap.

"Stop you'll wrinkle your suit" he tried to get up but Grimmjow held him tight

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's cheek tenderly "I love you" When Ichigo didn't respond he pinched his ass making him squeal "I love you" he said again still no answer so he pinched his ass again "Say it back"

"No" Ichigo pouted but smiled a little. Grimmjow turned Ichigo's lips towards his and kissed him softly. Ichigo smiled against the kiss. "I love you, too"

* * *

><p>The ball ended beautifully which made Byakuya the happiest person in the house at the moment plus he was going to have hot passionate sex with Renji which was a great way to end a perfect day. Byakuya basically dragged Renji into his bedroom and pressed their lips together as soon as the door was closed. He then remembered Renji's little power trip and how much that turned him on. He pulled away from the kiss and looked Renji lustfully in the eye.<p>

"Renji" he said sensually slowly unbuttoning his shirt he took his jacket off hours ago "all that command stuff you were doing really turned me on, I like when you tell me what to do and I want you do it right now. What is it that you would like me to do? Your wish is my command."

Renji grinned he liked where this was going. "I'm gonna go in the bathroom and when I come back you'll be laying on the bed naked waiting for me to fuck your brains out." He said in a low commanding voice.

"Yes, sir" Byakuya breathed completely turned on he turned around and walked toward the bed, he yelped when Renji slapped his ass hard. Byakuya was naked in a second, he crawled on the bed and instantly felt really tired. He stretched his back and rolled over to lay on it, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

"Alright, boy, its time to….." Renji said as he walked out of the bathroom now naked but stopped when he noticed Byakuya was asleep. He walked over and got in bed next to him pulling up the cover to cover the both of them. He kissed his forehead and laughed a little. "I told you to take it easy" he pulled Byakuya's back against his and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo barely made it into Grimmjow's room before they were kissing and pulling clothes off. As soon as Grimmjow closed his bedroom door Ichigo jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Nel was right jealousy does make the sex better. He pushed Ichigo into the wall and thrust into him, hard, making Ichigo moan, loud very loud.<p>

"Grimm, I want you in me now"

"Quite the impatient one tonight, are we?" he said teasingly

Ichigo growled and bit Grimmjow's neck hard nearly drawing blood. "What do you think?"

Grimmjow growled and carried Ichigo over to the bed and dropped him on it "Naked now" he commanded

Ichigo grinned and did as told, he watched as Grimmjow did the same. Grimmjow got up on the bed and loomed over Ichigo on all fours, like a cat about to attack it's prey. There was a very lusty, predatory gaze in his eye and all it did was turn Ichigo on even more if that was possible. Grimmjow leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips but instead when to whisper in his hear grinning when he whined. "Now what was it that you wanted." He growled

Ichigo moaned "In me now" he was panting now

"What's the magic word?" he purred

"Pl….please, Grimm, fuck me" he was yearning for Grimmjow's touch

"Your wish is my command" he stood on his knees taking Ichigo's hips with him, he lined up and pushed in slowly knowing he didn't prepare him he didn't want to hurt him, too bad. Grimmjow pulled almost all of the way out before pushing back in slowly. He went at this pace for a while knowing it drove Ichigo crazy when he went this slow. And just like clockwork Ichigo was panting and moaning urging Grimmjow to go faster. "What's the magic word?" he said teasingly

"Now" Ichigo said through clenched teeth

"No, that's not it" Grimmjow went a little slower

"Grimm, just fuck me" he moaned

"I am" he grinned

"Harder" he growled "Please" he pouted

Grimmjow did just as he asked and pushed forward hard hitting Ichigo's prostate making him scream. He began fucking him in a fast, brutal pace going faster every time Ichigo screamed his name. He kept this pace until he felt balls tighten, he was about to cum. He fucked Ichigo harder and then Ichigo came without even being touched, his orgasm made Grimmjow orgasm and he buried himself deep inside him and came. He slowly pulled out breathing heavily, he rolled over on his back and pulled Ichigo next to him he kissed his forehead but soon realized he was aleady sleep.

* * *

><p>Aizen walked into his room to find Gin on his bed completely naked and ready for sex the only problem was he was sleeping. Aizen smirked and walked over to him he ran his hands through his hair waking him up by accident. Bright blue eyes looked at him and then smiled.<p>

"I tried to stay up but it didn' work, baby, I'm sorry" he pouted a little

Aizen smiled "It's ok, babe, you're tired" he laughed a little "I am too" he began getting undressed once he was down to his underwear, white briefs, he crawled into bed "Move over" he mumbled, lying in bed made him more tired than he thought. Gin moved a little, Aizen rolled his eyes and kissed his lips softly. "If I fall off the bed its your fault"

Gin smiled "Then let that be. Goodnight, babe"

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked into his and Toshiro's room quietly he was really tired and just wanted to sleep, amazingly, usually he liked to fuck Tosh before he fell asleep but not tonight. He quickly took his clothes off and got into bed only to find out Tosh wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the dark room for the boy. He got out of bed and flicked on the light.<p>

"Tosh" he called, no answer "Tosh" he called again, no answer again. Now he was getting worried his first thought being his mother took him and is now punishing him for having sex with her beloved son. "Tosh" he called again this time with a little more longing in his voice. He began walking towards the open door ready to go tell his mother off and then Tosh jumped out from behind it.

"Boo!" he yelled laughingly

Ulqui didn't find it funny. He pulled Tosh in for a tight hug. "Don't do that" he said with relief in his voice mixed with fear "I thought she took you from me" he said quietly

Toshiro was confused and then realized Ulqui was just being his usual over protective self and hugged him back. "Baby, I was just playing with you. I'm never going anywhere there's nothing you or anyone else can say about it." He said into his chest. He looked up at Ulquiorra "I love you and there is nothing your crazy ass mother can do about it"

Ulquiorra smiled and kissed him softly "I love you, too" he loosened the hug "Now lets go to bed, I'm tired"

"What!" he said playfully "No sex did you meet some girl and dance the night away with her at that ball"

Ulqui shrugged his shoulders "Kinda"

Tosh lifted an eyebrow now not finding anything funny "Kinda?" he shook out of the hugs and crossed his arms.

"Her name was Orihime and she had a girlfriend over her own." He explained quickly

"Mmmhmm" Tosh said glaring at him a little "Well then lets go to bed"

Ulquiorra kissed Tosh tenderly "You're the only person I ever want to be with, you never have to worry about another."

Tosh smiled "I know" he turned toward the bed "Come on lets go to bed" he began walking knowing his loving boyfriend would follow. The light was cut off and they were both snuggled up in each other's arms completely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp here's another chapter hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo picked up his phone and turned the alarm off, he showered and got dressed and went down stairs knowing the Queen would have something for him to do. Byakuya and Aizen were there too, Byakuya looking as if he got no sleep last night he tried the keep himself from yawning but failed most of the time. They stood in the front of the castle waiting for the King and Queen to arrive and when they did Byakuya stood more upright trying not to look tired, but the King noticed quickly and smiled at him a little.

"Today" the Queen started "The Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Godren, and I are going to thank the town for their hospitality last night. And you will stay here."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, the queen has never gone anywhere without him not that he was complaining he needed the sleep "Are you sure?" he tried not to yawn

"Yes, are you sure?" Godren said, he had never known his wife to go anywhere without Byakuya and was surprised she came up with the idea.

'Yes, I'm very sure" she said with a smirk that Godren did not quite trust

"Then we shall go wake up the boy's" Aizen said

"Don't wake that white haired menace" the Queen sneered

* * *

><p>'Grimm" Ichigo said shaking Grimmjow slightly. Grimmjow just groaned and rolled on the other side. "Grimm" Ichigo flicked his ear. Grimmjow moaned rubbing his ear but still didn't get up. Ichigo whispered in his ear "If you don't get up I'm never giving a BJ again."<p>

Grimmjow sat straight up "I'm up"

"Thought so. Get up the Queen wants all of you to go thank the town or some shit"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Whatever" Grimmjow slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom, he stuck his head back out and opened his mouth.

"I already showered this morning"

"Damn"

* * *

><p>Aizen walked down stairs to Ulquiorra's room tiredly, not nearly as tired as Byakuya but still tired. He knocked on the door but no one answered he figured Toshiro must still be sleeping. He opened the door and walked in quietly and walked over to the bed but he was confused he only saw one figure in the bed. He then saw movement on the floor next to the bed and smiled when he saw it was Ulquiorra rubbing his face.<p>

"Good morning, Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra took a deep breath "Yea I guess. What does that women want." He said knowing his mother would be the only reason Aizen would have for waking him up.

"You guys have to go thank the town for their hospitality."

"I guess I can do that I like the townspeople." He turned toward Toshiro. "Tosh.."

"He can't go" Aizen hated telling the boy that but knew he had to it is the Queen's orders

He looked at him with a puzzled look in his eyes "What do you mean?"

"The queen doesn't want him to go"

"Well then I guess I'm not going"

"Ulqui, it'll be fine you'll be gone thirty minutes to an hour. Nothing will happen while I'm here I promise." He said knowing Ulquiorra was always worried something terrible would happen to his beloved because his mother was crazy, he now understands what it's like to feel that strongly for someone.

Ulquiorra looked up at Aizen and then at Tosh and then at Aizen again, he knew he could trust him Aizen did have a hand in raising him and Tosh. "Okay, but don't let anything happen to him"

"You have my word."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sleeping peacefully when he woke to his door opening. It was too many feet to be Renji so he rolled over and looked at the three men standing in his doorway. He was entirely too tired to question them being there so he just turned his head the other way and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

"Byakuya Kuchiki" the man in the middle said "You are under arrest for having homosexual sex in the castle as well as in this country."

Byakuya, hardly hearing what the man said, turned to look at the man grey eyes hazy with sleep. He took a deep breath and sighed "So are you saying I have to get out of bed" when all he got was a blank stare he rolled his eyes "Let me get my robe" all he had on was his pants, he usually slept naked but he was a little cold. He got out of bed and stretched not caring that they were watching him he had nothing to be ashamed of. When he put his robe on two of the three men walked over to him, he put his hands up to stop them. "There is no reason for you to touch me, I advise you to back up I can walk on my own thank you." He turned to walk out of the door with the men close behind. And then he heard Toshiro scream.

* * *

><p>Aizen was looking in his mirror, as usual, when three men walked into his room. "Can I help you?" he asked calmly but ready for anything.<p>

"Sosuke Aizen" he man in the middle said "You are under arrest for having homosexual sex in the castle as well as in this country."

He raised a brown eyebrow "Do you have proof?"

"The Queen has video proof and has ordered your arrest." He said indifferently

Aizen nodded, he figured this was the work of the Queen. "I guess I'm caught." He turned toward them stood up and walked toward the door. "I can walk on my own." He said when they tried to touch him. And then he heard Toshiro scream.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was cleaning his room, somehow it managed to get dirty even though he was never in there. He turned toward the door when it opened and three men walked in. "Hello? How may I be of service?"<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest for the corruption of Prince Grimmjow and tricking him into sleeping with you." Ichigo's jaw dropped "You are also under arrest for having homosexual sex in the castle as well as in this country."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ichigo didn't have a really good track sheet with the law so he was already on edge when they walked in and now he was really pissed. "You got some proof or some shit. You not just gone walk in and arrest me."

"The Queen has video evidence"

Ichigo shrugged, the cops have lied to him before "I need to see that then." He crossed his arms.

"We do not have to show you the evidence"

"And I don't have to go with you, I know my rights" Ichigo wasn't going down without a fight

"I don't have to stand here and argue with you"

"I don't give two fucks" Then two men walked toward him. "Back the fuck up"

"You need to come with us"

"No. No I don't. I don't need to do shit." Then the two men walked up and tried to grab Ichigo and he acted off of instinct. He punched the one to his right with his left and the left with his right. He kicked the man at the door and ran out of the room, he didn't know where he would go but he had to go. And then he heard Toshiro scream.

* * *

><p>Gin was in the kitchen cleaning up when three men walked in. He turned toward them and flashed his winning smile. "How may I help you fine gentlemen today?"<p>

"Gin Ichimaru you are under arrest for having homosexual sex in this castle as well as in this country."

"Oh that's awful" he said in mock concern "How did you find that information?"

"The Queen has video evidence"

"Of what?" he was playing with them now. He had a past with the law and he always enjoyed playing with those who enforced it.

"Of you"

"Of me, what?"

"Of you doing homosexual acts."

"What was I doing?"

"You know"

"Obviously not if I'm asking."

"It really doesn't matter…"

"I think it does if I'm getting arrested for it."

"You are under arrest." The man was getting irritated now

"I know you told me" two men walked up to him. He held out one hand stopping them. "Now, I asked you a question and it is common courtesy to answer it."

"I don't have time for this" the man spoke now completely irritated

Gin grinned "Fine. Fine, I'll go with you but I will walk on my own, thank you very much" he walked out of the kitchen with the men behind him. And then he heard Toshiro scream.

* * *

><p>Renji was sitting by the pool with his feet in the water he didn't even notice the three men that gathered next to him until the man in the middle spoke.<p>

"Renji Abari you are under arrest for having homosexual sex in the castle as well as in this country."

Renji didn't even turn his head "How you figure that out?" he said calmly, he was surprised they weren't there for something else.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you come up with that?"

"We are just following the Queen's order's"

"Figures" he shrugged "So what did she tell you?"

"To arrest you"

"Why?"

"Because you were having homosexual sex in the castle"

"How she figure that out?"

"She has video evidence"

Renji nodded "That's cool" he shrugged "I guess I'm under arrest" he stood up and turned around. He walked toward the men "I can walk on my own"

* * *

><p>Toshiro was cleaning his and Ulquiorra's bed room when the door burst open, he was instantly on edge and ready to run.<p>

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" a very big man said "You are under arrest for the corruption and rape of Prince Ulquiorra."

Toshiro took a shaky breath "I didn't do that" he said quietly. He began backing up a little when he noticed the three very big men walking towards him. "I didn't do that" he said louder "She's lying" one man reached for him and Tosh dodged him. The other man reached and Tosh moved again and ran right in between them. He ran out the door and up the stairs but he was too slow. One of the men grabbed his leg and he fell hitting his head on the wooden step making him scream. He then heard lots of commotion and he then heard Byakuya yelling 'He is a child. Let go of me'

Byakuya was trying to get away, as soon as he heard Toshiro scream he was wide awake and running towards the boys' room. The men caught him and that's when he began fighting trying to get away. "Let go of me" he screamed "He is a child, you will not hurt a child while I am still in the castle. Get off me"

Toshiro kicked the man on his leg in the face making him yelp and let go of him. Toshiro got back up and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. He looked around frantically when he got to the top of the stairs. There were cops everywhere, he didn't know what to do. And then he saw Aizen and Ichigo running towards him.

"Are you okay" Aizen asked hugging him

"I'm fine" he said even though this head was throbbing

"Good, follow me" he grabbed his hand and ran, Ichigo was following close behind

"Follow you where? Where are we going? What's happening?" Toshiro asked frantically he was so confused

"We're all going to jail" Ichigo said "But they ain't getting us without a fight."

"Get the fuck off me" they heard Byakuya yell and stopped and saw him running toward them. "Are you ok" he asked Toshiro when he caught up to them.

"Yes, I'm okay" he lied again

Byakuya sighed "Good. Now let's go. This is the Queen's idea so there's no telling what she wants done."

They began running they were getting close to the door but then they were surrounded. They turned around and realized they would have to fight their way out and that's exactly what they did. There were punches being thrown from everywhere Ichigo, Aizen and Byakuya were throwing punches and getting hit as well but they had to protect Toshiro. The men were starting to pile up and suddenly they couldn't fight them off anymore. They were knocked out and dragged to two separate trucks.

* * *

><p>Byakuya woke up with a headache, his lip hurt too, and he noticed he was hand cuffed. "I'm too pretty for this shit" he said to himself. He looked around and noticed the truck he was in was rather empty and it was cold. Byakuya hated being cold. He could hear sniffling and looked over and gasped at Toshiro. He had his knees up to his chest and he was crying. Byakuya's heart was instantly hurting for him. He scooted over to him and bumped him with his shoulder Tosh sniffled and looked up his blue green eyes looked so dull.<p>

"It's ok" Byakuya said trying to soothe him "We'll get free soon enough, I promise"

Tosh sniffled "I wanna go home" he said softly

"I know but home isn't safe anymore" he was sad to say

His eyes got wide and filled up with tears again. "Ulqui's at home" he began crying again he leaned on Byakuya's shoulder

"I know" he sighed "I know. He'll find you though, you know he will."

"What if he doesn't?" he said quietly

Toshiro's lack of hope broke Byakuya's heart. "Don't say that he'll find you. He always has and he always will"

"Okay" he said taking a shaky breath

The truck stopped and the doors open, two men walked inside the truck and grabbed them being a little too rough for Byakuya's liking.

"Where are we?" he asked coldly

"Don't worry you'll like it. There's plenty of men for you to play with." The man smirked with mirth in his eyes

Byakuya looked at the building and realized the Queen had him and Toshiro sent to prison and everyone else sent to jail. And then realized what the asshole holding his arm said and growled. "Are you implying that because I'm gay I would enjoy being raped? What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man then kneed Byakuya in his stomach and he doubled over in pain coughing. He stood up straight with a grimace and glared at the grinning man vowing to kill this man if given the chance.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra couldn't wait to get home he had a queasy feeling in his stomach and he just didn't feel right. His knee kept bouncing and he couldn't sit still, Grimmjow was giving him questioning looks and he couldn't explain it. All he wanted to do was go home, he had to see what was bothering him. When they finally got to the castle Ulquiorra ran out of the long black limo. He ran up the stairs, opened the door, and froze. Something happened. Something bad. He ran back out to his father with a very worried look on his face making his father worried.<p>

"Something happened. There's glass all over the place and…and…" and then he realized something Toshiro was in danger. Ichigo, Aizen, and Bykuya weren't there to greet them at the door meaning something terrible happened meaning… Ulquiorra turned around and ran in the castle and directly in to his room. He looked all over the place but he couldn't see Toshiro anywhere. He was getting really worried. "Tosh" he called, his eyes began to water and he began breathing heavily "Tosh" he called again hoping he was wrong. He checked everywhere and Toshiro was nowhere to be found. "No, no, no" he ran out of the room and to his father's bedroom. "He's gone" he said as tears ran down his face

Godren turned with a worried look on his face knowing exactly who he was talking about. "What do you mean?" he said trying not to believe it "He's probably in the garden or taking a walk or something. You know how he likes to take walks." He tried to put hope in his son's mind but knew it wasn't working.

"He's gone." he cried. He ran up to his father and hugged him crying into his chest. "He's gone."

Just then Grimmjow ran in with a worried look in his blue eyes matching his father's. "Ichigo's gone too, along with Byakuya, Aizen, Renji, and Gin."

The Queen then decided to walk in the room looking at her son in with what she thought looked like concern but was actually pure happiness at having that menace out of her castle. "Honey what's wrong"

Ulquiorra turned his head and glared at her. "What did you do to him?" he growled "What did you do to them?"

"I put them where they belong." She smirked

"And where is that?" Godren and Grimmjow growled at her sounding exactly alike

"Well they broke the rules so I put them where everyone who breaks the rules goes." Her eyes glowed with mirth

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he was instantly angry. He turned all the way around and walked towards her. "You sent them to jail." He growled

"Yes and I sent your little friend to prison."

"You bitch" Ulquiorra barked

"Ulquiorra" Godren warned "Watch your mouth that is your mother."

"I don't care" he said without turning his head "I hate you" he said to his mother "I hate you more than anything in this world. I wish that you weren't my mother. I would rather.." he shook his head in disbelief, he didn't think she could go this far. "I would rather burn in hell than hug you. I hate you. You are the worst mother ever."

"Ulquiorra" Godren warned again

He ignored his father and went on. "Unlike most bad mothers you like to pretend you love me. You like to think that Tosh tricked me into being with him and hating you. Truth is you did that all by yourself. You pushed me into his arms, you made me hate you."

Somaya gasped and slapped him. "That boy poisoned your mind"

Ulquiorra rubbed his face where she slapped him. He had stopped crying a while ago and now he was just angry but he knew the one thing that would hurt his mother as much as he hurt him and he would definitely use it. He looked at her with mirth now in his eyes. "You may be the woman who birthed me, brought me into this world, but you will never be my mother."

The Queen's eyes drained of all emotion and her eyes began to water. She thought she was solving the problem. She thought that if she got that white haired menace out of the castle her son would finally love her like he should, she never thought she would be so wrong.

The room was silent Ulquiorra walked out of the room knowing he would do something incredibly stupid if he stayed in the same room with his mother any longer. Grimmjow watched his brother walk out of the room and even though he was very angry at his so called step mother he couldn't help but laugh a little. Everyone knew how much Ulquiorra meant to the woman she just didn't know how to act but that didn't matter she's done the worst now. Grimmjow turned to walk out of the room, he looked at the woman and said "You were never my mother." He smirked and walked out before she even got a chance to say something back.

He walked back to his room trying to think of a plan. He was getting Ichigo and the others back tonight no matter what he had to do to do it. When he got into his room he was surprised to see Ulquiorra sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand staring at it. He knew he was staring at Tosh's picture and felt bad for his brother. Toshiro and Ulquiorra have been connected at the hip since they were two, Ulquiorra never let him stray too far from his side. Grimmjow hurt but nothing like Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked sitting next to him

Ulquiorra's head popped up and he looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I was.." he looked down at the floor "I don't know"

Grimmjow put his arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. He didn't like seeing his brother like that, so sad and broken, it hurt Grimmjow just to look at him and he knew he wouldn't let the boy suffer too long, plus he wanted no needed Ichigo back he couldn't imagine life without him. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's phone and an idea popped into his head. "Ulqui call uncle Starrk"

Ulquiorra looked at him confused "Why"

"Just do it. He'll help us get them back I know he will. He hates Ice Bitch just as much as we do."

Ulquiorra nodded and called his uncle. Starrk answered drowsily, as usual he was sleeping when they called. "What?" he slurred

"Starrk…" Ulquiorra's voice sounded like he had been crying making Starrk worried.

"What's wrong with you, boy." he said "You lose Tosh again." He said jokingly knowing he only calls when Tosh is indeed lost.

Ulquiorra burst into tears, Starrk hit the nail on the head with that one. Grimmjow pulled him into a hug and took the phone out of his hands. "Actually yeah." He said sadly "We lost everybody."

Starrk was alert now "What do you mean?" Grimmjow could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"They're gone, looks like Ice Bitch finally got some evidence and put them in jail. She put Tosh in prison." He said strangely calm

"You seem a little calm, Grimm, you plan on going to get em." He said just as calm

"That's why you were called."

"I'll be there soon" he hung up the phone.

True to his word Starrk was there in ten minutes with a plan. He walked into Grimmjow's room and sat on the bed with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was leaning up against the wall with Ulquiorraa's head in his lap. Starrk felt terrible for his nephew's and he would do anything in his power to help them.

"Ok" he started "I think I know how we're gonna do this" he looked at Grimmjow. "What did you tell the townspeople when you went down there."

"Um thank you for your good hospitality and what not."

Starrk nodded in thought. "Ok here's the plan. Grimm I'm goin to take you and Ulqui jail and you're gonna go in and tell them you met a princess last night making you the new King and your first duty as King is taking your prisoners and punishing them for yourself. Once we get the ones from jail we'll take them to my plane and then go get Tosh from prison and take him to the plane and then we'll go somewhere." Starrk had the plan he didn't know where they were going to go but they had to go somewhere.

"Somewhere?" Grimmjow said

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Ok first things first we need to pack some shit for them not too much cuz we don't wanna look obvious. Like we probably need to get Byakuya, Aizen, and Ichigo's computer's they'll need those to get money and stuff. And I'm pretty sure Byakuya was sleeping when they came so we should probably get some clothes for him and shoes for everyone." He looked down and then at Ulquiorra "One more thing we have to wait til nighttime."

Ulquiorra sat up and stared at Starrk "What do you mean we have to wait til nighttime? Why can't we get them now?"

"Ulqui please be quiet" Starrk said softly "I know you want to get them as soon as possible but we can't but we will get them back today, I promise."

"Ulqui" Grimmjow said trying to console his brother "It'll be ok. There's nothing that can stop us from getting us them back."

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it but I guess I have to" Ulquiorra said softly

* * *

><p>Starrk pulled up the jail gate with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in the car. When the guard opened the gate he pulled in and parked the car and turned to look at them. "Ok Grimm you know what to do, right. Ulquiorra you'll stay here with me and…" he didn't know what to say to the kid he just felt so bad for the kid "Just stay here" Ulquiorra nodded.<p>

"Why did you get a minivan" Grimmjow said "I'm a prince why in the hell would I be in a minivan."

Starrk smacked him on the back of the head. "Well, dumbass, everyone can't fit in my Rolls Royce now can they."

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever"

"Just get your dumbass out and do what I told you"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car in his formal wear. He hated wearing it, it was uncomfortable and hard to move in and tight. He scratched his head, he also had to wear his crown something about impersonators or something Grimmjow never listened to anyone or anything for too long.

"Stand up straight" Starrk yelled "You're a prince not a pimp."

"Shut up" Grimmjow growled

Starrk grinned "Good job. Now be assertive and powerful."

"How do I do that?"

"Have you ever disobeyed your father?"

Grimmjow thought about it, though he disagreed with his father on things and has argued about things he has never disobeyed him. He shrugged his shoulders "No"

Starrk gave a small smile. "Power" although Starrk had seen his older brother in a weak state Godren has never lacked power in anyway. He has always stood strong even if he didn't know what to do.

Grimmjow nodded his head and stood tall. He walked forward and walked right through the door silently commanding the man at the door to open it for him. Grimmjow smiled internally he liked having this power, he'd have to try it again one day. He walked up to the man at the front desk of the jail.

"The men you brought in this morning from my castle," he said without being addressed "I want them. They have disobeyed my rules and now they must be punished and I will be the one to punish them."

"But it was the Queen…"

"Did you just question me?" Grimmjow was toying with the man, this was fun

"N…n….no sir. But the queen…"

"Did you not hear, I met a princess last night and will be King in a few weeks and my first duty as King is to get my prisoners. Now take me to them."

"We don't usually.." Grimmjow glared at the man making him quiver "Yes, sir, come with me."

Grimmjow grinned while he followed the man to the jail cells where his friends were. While walking Grimmjow was getting more and more angry with the Queen, how could she send them here. This is where bad people went, maybe not all bad people, and no one should ever be punished for being in love. The man in front of Grimmjow stopped and turned toward a cell, he pulled on the keys and unlocked the door opening in. he walked in and walked back out with Renji. Renji looked at Grimmjow surprised his was him, they caught eyes and smiled with them nodding to each other. Grimmjow raised his hand ushering the man to move forward. The man moved quickly with Grimmjow and Renji now following him, he stopped again doing the same thing this time walking out with Gin. Gin had his usual grin on his face.

"Thank you" he said in a mocking tone to the man

Gin looked up at Grimmjow and winked at him he knew he wasn't supposed to be happy the prince had him now, he understood there was a plan and he always knew how to play the game.

"Oh please don't hurt me prince." He said trying not to break character

Grimmjow tried not to laugh at the man. "You have disobeyed my castle I must."

"Ok prince" Gin managed to make his eyes water.

Grimmjow nodded to Gin and then looked at the man leading them. The man moved on with all three of them in tow. The next cell had Aizen in it, and he tried his best not to smile. He was proud of Grimmjow he was finally being responsible. Grimmjow on the other hand was furious and had to keep himself from cursing up a storm. Aizen's face had cuts and bruises on it and it looked like he had been in a fight and Grimmjow didn't like it at all. Growling, Grimmjow urged the man on following. Ichigo was the last one and Grimmjow knew the boy was fine when he heard him cursing as soon and the man walked into his cell.

"The fuck you want. Get the fuck off me. I can stand on my own." Ichigo walked out snatching his arm away from the man. "I said don't fuckin touch me. You touch me again.." Ichigo turned his head briefly checking his surroundings, it being a habit since he was a kid. When he saw Grimmjow he had to stop himself from crying, he didn't think Grimmjow would of gotten him so soon. They looked into each others eyes and Ichigo knew he had to pretend he was in a lot of trouble instead of being saved. Grimmjow was again pissed Ichigo was hurt but the boy seemed fine and that's all he could ask for right now.

"That is all your prisoners, Prince Grimmjow." The man said

Grimmjow was confused he thought Byakuya was there too. "Where is Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"We don't have him here. He's in prison, didn't you know?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but then shook his head. "Alright take my prisoners and I to the door so I can punish them properly."

The man nodded and did what he was told. When they got to the door they all stopped and looked at their cuffed wrists and then at Grimmjow, Grimmjow grinned a little and then turned to the man back at his desk. "Take these cuffs off their wrists." He said

"Yes, sir" the man ran over and took the cuffs off of the men quickly. Each man rubbed their wrist happy to be free. They all walked outside and saw Starrk with his head out the window looking at something. They nearly ran to the minivan and rushed in.

"Wait. Wait. Wait" Ichigo said running back

"Where are you going" Grimmjow yelled at him

"Just watch" Ichigo said. Ichigo ran up to the guard at the door and glared at the man. This man punched him in the face and he vowed to himself he would get him back. Ichigo punched the man in the face with all he had knocking him out cold. He shook his hand a little and ran back towards the van.

"What the fuck, Ichigo" Grimmjow said when he go into the van

"He hit me I had to get him back." He said simply

"Whatever lets go" Grimmjow said shaking his head

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's cheek "Thank you"

Grimmjow grinned "There was no way in hell I was gonna leave you guys there."

Ichigo grinned back "I love you."

"I love you too"

Ulquiorra's head was downcast and his hair was covering his face, Aizen went to go sit next to him. He felt terrible for the boy, he promised to keep Toshiro safe and he couldn't even do that. "Ulqui" he said softly "I'm…"

"This is all my fault" he said sniffling "If I wouldn't of teased her, she wouldn't of suspected anything and everybody would be ok. Tosh would be okay." He said so quietly Aizen barely heard him.

Aizen pulled Ulquiorra into a tight hug. "No" he rubbed his back soothingly "No, it's not your fault, this was bound to happen."

"But it didn't have to happen so soon. Everybody just got happy and I had to fuck it all up." He rested his head on Aizen's shoulder as the tears rolled down his face.

"No you didn't fuck it up for us. Ulqui, this isn't your fault." He pulled Ulquiorra out of the hug so he could look him in the eye. "This isn't your fault, okay. This will never be your fault. Your mother is bat shit crazy and crazy people do things like this. There is nothing you could of done to stop this from happening. Okay."

"Okay" Ulquiorra said softly

Aizen pulled him into a hug and held him like that for a while.

The van stopped and Starrk looked back at everyone. "Alright people this is the plan, after we get Tosh and Byakuya we are going to my plane and going somewhere. Where? I don't know yet but we can't stay here." He turned to Grimmjow "You ready?"

"I'm ready"

They nodded and Grimmjow got out of the car and just like last time walked as if he owned everything, which he did. The woman, this time, took Grimmjow to get Tosh first. Grimmjow wanted to hug the boy so bad, he looked just as lost as Ulquiorra and it killed Girmmjow. Toshiro wanted nothing more than to hug Grimmjow for getting him out of this hell hole but knew he couldn't he just took a deep breath and wiped his tears. There was no reason for him to cry anymore. The women took them to where Byakuya was staying. Apparently he had lost his temper and was now in a cell by himself in a different level. When the women opened the door, even though Grimmjow was angry Byakuya's face had bruises too, he had to use all his power not to laugh his ass off, he knew Byakuya was crazy but not that crazy. Byakuya was in a straitjacket glaring at everything in sight. He even glared at Grimmjow knowing the man was internally laughing at him. Byakuya hopped off the little bench he was sitting on and followed the trio to the front of the jail. Grimmjow had them released from their holds and Byakuya stretched his arms. When they walked past the guard at the door Byakuya grinned evilly at him, he was the man who kneed him earlier his stomach still hurt. Byakuya mushed the man's face making him hit his head on the wall behind him, knocking him out.

Ulquiorra was standing outside the van when they walked out and he and Tosh caught eyes and ran toward each other. Toshiro jumped into the boys longing arms and they spun around holding each other tightly, whispering 'I love you' to each other. They began kissing and that's when Starrk had to stop them.

"Alright get in the car" Starrk said, happy his nephew's were now happy.

Once they were on their way to Starrk's plane Grimmjow couldn't help but ask Byakuya a question. "Byakuya, why were you in a straitjacket?" he said trying not to laugh himself to death

Byakuya, who was happily cuddled up in Renji's arms, glared at Grimmjow for bringing it up and for laughing. He breathed heavily knowing he would have to tell sooner or later. "Well, I was trying to finish my nap and my 'roommate'" he said roommate with air quotes. "thought it was okay to touch me and so punched him in the face breaking his nose in the process."

"That doesn't sound like the whole story." Aizen said with Gin sitting in his lap.

Byakuya glared at him and sighed "After I punched him in the face I tried to go back to sleep but he wouldn't shut up so" he looked around the van, they were really going to think he was crazy now "so I tried to quiet him down with my pillow."

"You tried to kill him!" Renji said

Byakuya turned to look at him "I just wanted him to be quiet." He said as if was as simple as solving 1+1.

"Death is quiet" Rennji said

"You don't think I'm crazy do you?" Byakuya asked making himself sound crazy liking the face Renji was making, it was almost fear but he wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I think saying the wrong answer might get me killed." Renji said jokingly, maybe a little scared.

"Just so you know, Renji, I would never hurt you." Byakuya said "Unless you did something stupid."

"And what's considered stupid?"

"Laying in the arms of another will certainly get you killed in cold blood." He gave Renji small peck on the cheek. "But you would never do that would you."

"Never. You know the same goes for you."

"Renji, I don't want another. I love you plus you're the best I've ever had."

"And he's had a lot" Aizen said making the whole car laugh and Byakuya glared at him.

"You think that's funny?" he said to Renji lifting an eyebrow

Renji stopped laughing "No"

"Thought so"

"Renji's whipped" Grimmjow said making the hand motion of a whip

"Look who's talking, Ichigo is supposed to work for you yet you do everything for him." Renji said

"Hey, I do stuff" Ichigo said

"Suckin' and fuckin' is not stuff" Toshiro said, while sitting on Ulquiorra like he was a chair

"Oh shut up, Tosh, I don't think I've ever seen you do anything"

"I don't have to I don't work in the castle I'm just a royal as these two." He pointed to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow

"Really?" Ulquiorra said, he was surprised he didn't know that

"Yes, your family promised my family to protect us like a shit load of years ago and here I am."

"So I've been following the rules all this time." Ulquiorra said with a grin

"Fuckin' his brains out all the time is hardly protecting" Grimmjow said

"Hey, I like to protect as closely as I can."

"Hey guys" Starrk said "I would hate to end your laughter but we're five minutes from my plane and we have nowhere to go. Any ideas?"

Everyone got quiet. They were all lost on places to go. Ichigo then had an idea, he knew exactly who to call.

"Did you guys get my computer by any chance?" he said

"Yes, your welcome" Starrk said

"Thank you. Can I have it. I think I have an idea on where to go."

"Good where?"

"Um I have to find the person I'm looking for first."

"Whatever" Starrk took Ichigo's computer from the passenger seat and handed it to him. "Byakuya, why do you have a Louis Vuitton computer case?"

"I have Louis Vuitton everything" he answered "You know what now I have to get more." He said happily

Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened his computer. "Can someone turn the light on in here?" the light was clicked on. He turned on his computer, typed on his a little and then some ringing was heard.

"Hellooooo" someone sang answering the video chat

"Shiroooo" Ichigo said sang back

"Hi, pooo. How have you been."

"That doesn't matter right now. Where are you?"

"New York? Why?" Shiro was instantly suspicious

"I might have to…come visit you. Well me and a few friends."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what did you do?" Shiro said all the playfulness that was in his voice when he answered now gone

"Nothing. I…just..got arrested…again"

"Again?" everybody questioned

"Who are all them voices? What did you do? How do you get arrested in a castle? Did you steal from them? Did you… Ichigo did you get caught?" Ichigo's silence told him everything. "You got caught? I told you the one thing you can't do is get caught" he sighed "How did you get caught."

"Hey, wait a damn minute. I was quiet."

"Pffttt" Grimmjow said

"Shut up." He said to Grimmjow. "Now it wasn't just me it was everybody." He said to Shiro

"What you mean everybody?"

"I mean everybody. We all got caught."

"The fine man with the black hair?"

"Yup"

"The fine man with the brown hair?"

"Yup"

"That's that shit. But how?"

"The Queen"

"I told you that woman was a dark spirit."

"Yes I know, Shiro. So turns out bitch had cameras installed in our rooms."

"Really? This bitch crazy."

"Who you talkin' to?" a women said from Shiro's side of the video chat.

"Nobody, shut up" Shiro snapped at her

"Hi Ichigo" the woman said when she got into view

"Hi, Yorichi" he said back

"Hey can you tell Byakuya I said hi."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo and shook his head ' no'.

"I know he's there" she said "If he doesn't say hi I'm gonna start blurting shit out about his childhood." Byakuya said nothing "Bya-boo had a giant gap and a lisp and he stuttered real bad and everything sounded like .."

"Shut up. Shut up Shut the fuck up. Shut. Up." Byakuya yelled he moved to sit next to Ichigo so he could be seen in the computer " Hello. Are you happy now?"

"No you haven't visited me in three years" she pouted

"I know. I'm s… I've been busy" he never says sorry

"Women will you get your giant tits out the way so I can talk to Ichigo." Shiro yelled pushing her "Talk on your own time."

"Don't push me" she pushed him back

He pushed her back "God, I hate you, you fucking penis fly trap." Yorichi stuck her tongue out at him "Ok Ichigo go on."

"It's a lot to explain can't I just explain it to you when we get there."

"Get where. I hope you don't think you finna live with me. Ichigo you're trouble, even though you bringing your sexy ass friends don't mean you can just move in with me."

"We're not moving in its temporary" Ichigo used his puppy dog eyes hoping they worked in this video chat. "Please"

Shiro rolled his eyes "Fine, but you owe me boy."

"How much do I owe you now?"

"Well let's tally it up, shall we. Big ass tattoo, nipple piercings, tongue piercing, the two carat diamond you got in your nose last year, $300 pair of sneakers, $200 pair of jeans, oh and the two times I had to get you out of jail." Shiro counted on his fingers

"Can I pay you in small intervals?"

Shiro rolled his eyes "Give me my fucking money, boy. See you soon." Shiro closed the video chat.

"You had your nipples pierced?" Grimmjow asked

"And your tongue?" Byakuya asked

"And your nose?" Aizen asked

"And you had to get bailed out twice?" Ulquiorra asked

Ichigo looked down at his hands "I was a bit of a delinquent before I worked for the castle."

"Obviously" Grimmjo said

"We'll talk about it later" Starrk said "Off to New York" he said stopping the car.

They all got out of the car and walked onto Starrk's plane all of them feeling suddenly tired. They all had a very long and crazy day and for the first time they all realized that they were homeless. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra weren't going back to the castle with everyone else and they didn't want to be away from them. They were all going to New York to do what they didn't know but they would do something.

Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom with regular clothes on happy to have his royal attire off. Ichigo walked up to him put his arms around his neck. "Why'd you change? You look sexy with you crown on."

"That stuff is uncomfortable but if you want I can fuck you with the crown on." He kissed Ichigo softly

"Ooo that sounds like a plan."

"Aww too bad that's not happening on this plane." Starrk said killing their moment.

"Why not?" Byakuya said "You know I have not had sex in four days, right?"

"The rule is because of you, remember?"

"Oh yeah" he looked to the floor avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Go ahead tell everybody what happened." Aizen said

Byakuya glared at him "You're an ass."

"And I'm ok with that. Now get on with your story."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "So I was trying to get this guy to sleep with me so I told him I was an airplane pilot, he said it turned him on or something. He asked if we could have sex on my plane, completely forgetting what I told him I said sure and then had to remember I don't have a plane. So we went to Starrk's plane, at the time, and I fucked him but I was tired from all the lying and forgot to kick him out. So that morning Starrk caught us, yelled a little, the guy called me a liar but it was too late I already had my fix, and then I went back to sleep."

"You're forgetting something." Starrk said glaring at Byakuya with his arms crossed over his chest

"Oh, we fucked in the front of the plane, it only makes sense to fuck in the cockpit I mean who wouldn't take that opportunity , but any way apparently we broke a handle or something and we couldn't get home so we had to get a new plane home. You got a new plane out the deal Starrk, I don't understand why your unhappy with me."

"You got cum on my seat."

"Ohh"

"I hate you so much." Starrk said turning to go in the cockpit.

"That's okay, Starrk, I love myself enough for the both of us."

"Leave the man alone" Renji said "And what is up with you and all your sex-capades. I wanna know everything you've ever done."

"Whoa that'll take forever." Aizen said

"Will you shut the hell up. God, I hate you." Byakuya sneered at him

"That's ok I love myself enough for the both of us."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Renji, I will tell you about my sex-capades in due time."

"Like when?"

"When… When…um When….Tomorrow" he's never been at a loss for words but he really didn't want to tell Renji of all his sex secrets. He never wanted to tell anyone but he figured he'd have to one day.

"Shouldn't you clear out a whole week." Byakuya glared a glared at Aizen that nearly scared the man.

"Ok, tomorrow." Renji said "Do you promise?"

Byakuya sighed "Yes"

"Byakuya" Grimmjow said "I've always wondered this, do you top or bottom?"

"Both, I prefer bottoming but if I feel your moving too slow then I'll top so you know what I want done. "

"Is that what you did to Renji" Grimmjow asked genuinely curious

Byakuya grinned "Yes, although he is a much better top than he is bottom. Some things just need a push in the right direction."

"I'm great at sex" Renji said grinning

"Not as good as me but you're getting there. Shut up, Aizen" he said before the man had a chance to say something.

"Hey guys" Starrk said "Um how bout you guys get some sleep I know your tired and your voices are annoying. So shut up and go to sleep, good night." He shut the lights off so they were in the dark.

They all rolled their eyes. "Good night, Starrk." They said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, here's another, a lot happened in this chapter and now Shiro and Yorichi are in the picture. There's lots more fun to be had and secrets to be told. Please review. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ok guys" Starrk said walking on to the part of the plane where everyone else was. "We got about two more hours before we get to New York. So..do something quietly." He said

"Shouldn't you be flying the plane?" Byakuya asked

"Auto pilot" he answered. He looked around the plane and noticed that Grimmjow and Ichigo were missing. "Where are Grimm and Ichi?"

Everyone looked around and noticed that they were missing and then they heard Ichigo moan. "Yes…Grimm" they heard him moan. Everyone's eyes got wide and they looked at the door.

"They stole my idea." Byakuya said shaking his head slightly

"Oh…Grimm..yes…dear god…yes" they heard Ichigo say "I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum…Grimm please"

"No the fuck you not" Starrk said

Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's name as he came and his orgasm made Grimmjow orgasm and he came inside Ichigo screaming his name. They stayed hugged up together in the small bathroom of the airplane. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and pulled him off the sink he was sitting on. "Do you think we were quiet?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo

"No" everyone answered from outside the door, Starrk's voice being the loudest.

"Sorry, Starrk" Grimmjow and Ichigo said in unison.

They cleaned up as good as they could and then walked out of the bathroom holding hands, they sat down on the seats they were in when they got on the plane the first time and looked down at the floor. Starrk cleared his throat making them look up at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he glared at him

"You just couldn't wait could you." He said. They tried not to laugh when they looked down at the floor again. "I swear I hate kids" he said under his breath as he turned to go back in the cockpit.

Grimmjow and Ichigo began laughing as soon as Starrk left, they couldn't help themselves.

"Stop laughing assholes" Starrk said over the intercom

They stopped laughing instantly.

"So you just couldn't wait til we landed, could you?" Ulquiorra said with Toshiro snuggled up in his arms.

"I had to give him a reward for rescuing us." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders

"So he re-screwed you" Renji said

"Good one" Ulquiorra said giving Renji a high five

"Whatever" Ichigo said

"So who are we staying with while we're in New York." Byakuya asked

"My uncle Shiro" Ichigo said happily, he missed his uncle. "He's like 15 years old than me but he's like a big kid and I know we'll be fine with him."

"Ok, is he nice?" Renji asked

"Only if you're a nice person. There was this one time I let my friend meet Shiro and Shiro looked at him and then asked 'Do people like you as soon as they meet you or is a get to know you type of thing, cuz I don't like you' in the end he was right I ended up kicking the kids ass later but the moral of the story is Shiro knows whether or not he likes you within seconds. So try to be good."

"What happens if we're not 'good'" Ulquiorra said using air quotes around the word 'good'

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, anything. Fighting, tormenting, making you do stupid things, anything could happen."

"So he's kinda crazy?" Renji asked

Ichigo nodded "Yup. Actually, I have to speak to him, make sure he remembers we're coming." Ichigo went to get his computer and opened it up. There was ringing heard before it stopped and music was heard.

"I didn't forget you were coming." Shiro answered knowing Ichigo would only call for that reason.

"Good to know. Shiro where are you staying?"

"The Shihoin Hotel, top floor. When you get there just tell them your name and they'll give you a key to my room."

"How will I know which room you're in?"

"It's the top floor dumbass, the penthouse, I own the whole top floor."

"Shiro, where'd you get the money for that?"

"That is none of your business, dad. Speaking of dad's did you call your's."

"No"

"You should do that shouldn't you? I think so, bye Ichigo, call your dad." Shiro closed out

Ichigo sighed "I guess I gotta call my dad."

"Do you think he knows what's happened." Grimmjow asked

"No" Byakuya answered "The Queen wouldn't want anyone to know her castle wasn't the best ever. I doubt anyone knows."

Ichigo nodded "Ok, I guess I'll be calling my dad." Ichigo took a deep breath, his dad was weird and crazy.

"You met my dad don't you think I should meet yours." Grimmjow said with a grin

Ichigo glared at him but said nothing. He typed on the computer a few times and then ringing was heard.

"Hello" a voice said

"Hi dad" Ichigo said as calmly as possible

"Ichigo, my darling son" Isshin said loudly "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad"

"You know Shiro called this morning." Said calmly

"Really, what did he tell you?" Ichigo said nervously

"Just that he moved into the penthouse of his friend's new hotel and he got some new shoes and…there was something else…I swear it was…oh yes" Ichigo swallowed nervously "You got caught."

"What?!" he tried to lie "Shiro's tellin them stories again."

"Really? Where are you right now"

"On a plane with the prince"

"Where you goin?"

"To meet a princess."

"Really, cuz I heard he met a princess at the ball the other night."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and looked back at the screen in front of him. "Lies, he did no such thing."

"Ichigo" Isshin warned

"How would you know you don't work there."

"Ichigo Kurosaki" He said

"Ok fine, we got caught but I swear it was the queen." He admitted in a rush

Isshin sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "It's like a never ending cycle." He said out loud accidentally

"What?"

"Nothing. Shiro said you're going to stay with him, you can't stay there forever what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, we're taking it step by step."

Isshin sighed "Alright, I put the money you earned from working at the castle in your bank account, spend it wisely. I love you, Ichigo."

"Thanks, love you too, dad" Ichigo closed out and then went to look at his bank account. "Oh shit" he yelled "$750,000 I've only been there like six months."

"That's not…"Byakuya started but Aizen cleared his throat making Byakuya look at him, "Oh that's a lot of money to regular people" he whispered to Aizen, Aizen nodded "Ohh ok"

"You don't think $750,000 is a lot of money?" Renji asked him

"No, I'm a noble I don't even carry change. If it wasn't a rule in my family I wouldn't even work for the Queen."

"Rule?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, where I'm from the noble heir serves the king or queen that is next in line. It has been apart of my culture for years."

"Mmmm" Renji hummed "Learn something new every day. Hey guys what are we gonna do for the next two hours til we land."

"Take a nap" Byakuya answered yawning

"No something fun"

"If you do it right napping is fun"

Renji rolled his eyes "Any ideas"

"Oooo we could play truth or dare." Ichigo suggested

"That sounds good" Renji said

"I don't like that game" Byakuya said

"Why cuz your truth is so damn dirty." Aizen said with a smirk

Byakuya glared at him "Yes and my friend used to make me do all the weird, crazy stuff."

"Ok then you don't have to play." Renji said

"Good, watching is the fun part any way" Byakuya laid down in Renji's lap and watched the madness ensue

"Ooo me first" Grimmjow said "Ichigo truth or dare"

"Um truth"

"Is it true that you deep throat so well because you don't have a uvula." He said grinning

Ichigo glared at him and crossed his arms "Shut up" Ichigo hated this game already.

* * *

><p>After Starrk landed the plane everyone grabbed what they brought on to the plane and called a cab. They were dropped off at the Shihoin Hotel and walked in the lobby, they noticed a brown skinned women with purple hair and gold cat like eyes walked in with them and seemed to watch them very closely. Ichigo walked up to the front desk and told the man is name, as he was told, the man handed Ichigo a hotel key. Ichigo lead everyone into an elevator, they all got in making it seem a bit tight and then the brown skinned women got in with them. The women took a tube of lipstick out of her purse and began drawing on the wall next to her.<p>

"Excuse me" Renji said "I don't think you should be writing on that."

The women turned around to look at him and smiled "Dear, I can do whatever I want." She looked at Byakuya who was holding Renji's hand "Including molest your boyfriend."

"Yorichi" Byakuya said in a warning tone

Yorichi grinned "Bya-boo, you're not gonna introduce me to your boyfriend." She put her left hand up to her chest in mock pain. "Ouch, I'm hurt."

Byakuya walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "You got married without me." He was hurt they planned her wedding together.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp "It was a spur of the moment thing we didn't have a ceremony. You can still plan the wedding." She pouted

"You were going to have to have another one anyway." Yorichi grinned and pulled him into a tight hug forcing his face into her boobs. "Dammit demon cat, get me out of here."

She let him got "Sooo what's the sexy redhead's name."

"His name is Renji."

"Do you know his last name?"

"Abari"

Yorichi looked at Renji for confirmation "You know his name you love him."

Byakuya smiled "I do"

"Aww that is so cute."

Byakuya turned to Renji "Renji this is Yorichi Shihoin, my first sex-capade."

"Are you going to tell him all your sex-capades?" Yorichi asked trying not to laugh

"Yes" Byakuya growled he knew where this was going

"Did you take a week off or something" Yorichi and Aizen both laughed giving each other high fives.

"Hahaha" Byakuya laughed sarcastically "Both of you can go fuck yourselves."

"Gladly" they both said

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened and all that was heard was music.

_When the lights turned down_  
><em>They don't know what they heard<em>  
><em>Strike a match, play it loud<em>  
><em>Giving love to the world<em>

_We'll be raising our hands_  
><em>Shining up to the sky<em>  
><em>Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<em>  
><em>Yeah we got the fire fire fire<em>

_And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn_  
><em>We gonna let it<em>  
><em>Burn burn burn<em>

_Gonna let it burn burn burn burn_  
><em>We gonna let it burn burn burn burn<em>

Shiro then came into view, he was dancing. He didn't even notice they were there until they walked into view. Shiro turned around still dancing and pulled Ichigo in to dance with him. Ichigo tried to get away but Shiro wouldn't let him and Ichigo quickly began dancing with Shiro.

_We don't want to leave_  
><em>No<em>

_We just gonna be right now_  
><em>And what we see<em>  
><em>Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to<em>  
><em>Turn the lights out<em>

_Musics on, I'm waking up_  
><em>We stop the vibe<em>  
><em>And we bump it up<em>

_And it's over now_  
><em>We got the love<em>  
><em>There's no secret now<em>  
><em>No secret now<em>

As they danced everyone notice that Shiro and Ichigo looked exactly alike, if it wasn't for Shiro's white skin and hair they'd be twins. They were so alike even their bodies moved the same, when they danced it looked like they had practiced the dance a thousand times it was just so flawless. The way their hips moved turned Grimmjow on and he didn't know if it was ok or not but he couldn't help it they were both sexy. When the song ended they stopped dancing like they were in a trans, they noticed everyone was staring at them. Shiro pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could turn the music off.

"That is so weird" Renji said

"What" Shiro and Ichigo said at the same time

"That" Grimmjow said "Ichigo I didn't know you had a twin."

"This is Shiro" he said confused, and then he remembered how much they looked alike. "Oh yeah, I should of told you about this."

"Yeah, you should of. But I though you said he was like 15 years older than you." Shiro looked the same age as Ichigo and Ichigo was only 19.

"I am" Shiro said "I have great genes, like Yorichi's friend with the black hair. Like him I'm gonna look young forever." Shiro grinned

"But you look just like Ichigo" Grimmjow said turning is head a little

"Whoa, Ichigo looks like me, I had this face first." Shiro corrected

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Whatever, Shiro."

"Don't whatever me." Shiro sighed "On to better news I know everyone here wants to shower so no one here is going to shower till I know what happened." Everybody huffed. "It's Ichigo's fault and the faster he tells the quicker you can shower, I got three bathrooms and three showers so I'm waiting on you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked further into the penthouse, he went into the living room and sat on the couch. Everyone followed and sat down on the floor, except Byakuya he was going to make sure he was going to shower first. "Ok, here's how it all went down, so each of us had three cops come to us and tell us we were in trouble and all that, me being me wasn't going down without a fight."

"That explains the face" Shiro said

Ichigo nodded "Right, so I fight my way out of my room cuz I'm not going to jail, not again anyway, so as I'm running I hear Tosh scream so me being as protective as I am I run to the rescue and that's when I saw Aizen. So we run to Tosh ask if he's ok he says he's cool so we start running and then Byakuya runs up and now we all running and we like three feet from the door and we get surrounded. So we tried to fight our way out but it was a shitload of em and we all got knocked out and when we woke up we were in a truck headed to jail."

Shiro was silent for a while he was sitting on his coffee table with his legs crossed. "So they jumped you." He said quietly completely serious he didn't like people hurting his family or any innocent person.

"In a way" Ichigo said, he knew Shiro was getting angry

"You know how I feel about jumping, Ichigo, I feel like I have to go down there."

"You don't though, its handled. I knocked the guy out who hit me first. I handled it."

Shiro sighed and looked Ichigo in the eye. "Fine, I won't go down there and raise hell but I will be making some phone calls."

"Shiro you do not need to make phone calls"

"Yes I do. End of story. Everyone go bathe." As everyone stood up he noticed something "Pause" he said holding his hand up "Ichigo, did you bring not one, not two, but three princes here?"

"Hmm" Ichigo said hoping Shiro wouldn't notice till it was too late

"Come here"

"No I'm ok right here"

"If I have to come over there I'm going to kick your ass."

"If I go over there you'll kick my ass"

Shiro stood up and walked over to Ichigo "Don't you think I have a big enough criminal record there? Don't you think _you_ have a big enough criminal record?"

Ichigo pouted "I was just hoping you'd be the cool uncle you always say you are."

Shiro glared at him "You can't use my face against me."

"Please" Ichigo said putting his hands together "With a cherry on top."

Shiro sighed "Fine, but that puts you even more in my dept."

"Thank you, Shiro" Ichigo hugged him and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek

"Hey" he pushed Ichigo off him "Kissing is my thing"

"I love you"

"Whatever." Everyone started moving toward the bathroom again. "I only got three bathrooms and I'm assuming y'all gone double up there's still one couple who can't shower right now." He said walking in to the kitchen

"Well since Ichigo and Grimm had sex today they can wait" Ulquiorra said making Ichigo and Grimmjow glare at him.

"Ichigo I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, suckin and fuckin is not your job. That's not why you were called to work in the castle." Shiro said walking out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand

"Told you" Tosh said before getting pulled into a room

"Whatever" Ichigo said while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. He sat back down on the couch.

Shiro pushed Ichigo off the couch "Get yo dirty ass off my couch, you been to jail."

Ichigo glared at him "I hate you"

"That's okay I love myself enough for the both of us." He looked at Grimmjow "You look just like your father, you know that."

"Sorry guys" Starrk said from the elevator doors "I fell asleep in the lobby" he walked into the living room

"Starrky" Shiro screamed happily jumping into his arms. "I missed you"

"Did you two used to..?" Grimmjow said

"No, Starrky likes vaginas" Shiro said "When he would visit the town he would come visit me plus he owes me two grand." He said with a smile getting off of Starrk and sitting back down on the couch.

"Shiro I told you you cheated I'm not giving you two grand." Starrk said

"No Starrk, you lost so give me my money"

"No you cheated, Shiro"

"Whatever, Starrk."

"Whatever, Shiro"

"You know" Shiro said after a while "You guys are probably hungry how bout I order something and then when everyone gets out of the shower we'll eat and you probably need clothes too." He turned towards Yorichi "We can go shopping"

"Yay! Shopping" she clapped her hands together.

"I'm gonna order some pizza. Should I get like five boxes?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Starrk said

"Ok. You know what we should let everyone know we going shopping after we eat. Ima go tell everybody."

"Everybody's in the shower" Grimmjow said confused as to why Shiro couldn't tell them when they got out.

"So if I don't tell em now I'll forget."

"He may look young but he has the memory of an old person" Ichigo said earning him a hit from a pillow "Ouch, bitch"

"I'll show you a bitch, Ichi" Shiro then tackled Ichigo and they began rolling on the floor trying to pin each other.

"Shiro" Starrk said "Shouldn't you be delivering a message."

Shiro stopped giving Ichigo the chance to pin him "Oh yea. Dammit, Ichi, get off me" Ichigo rolled off of Shiro and Shiro stood up "I'll kick your ass later"

"Whatever." Ichigo said smiling, he missed playing around with his uncle it was like having a real twin.

* * *

><p>After two hours of showering and three hours of shopping everyone returned to Shiro's penthouse. Byakuya had bag and bags of stuff from Louis Vuitton including suitcases, watches, shoes and anything else he knew would look good on him. Aizen headed straight for Armani and got everything white they had. Renji didn't understand the need for getting such expensive things so he found a Wal-mart and shopped there. Ulquiorra and Tosh ran around trying on a bunch of clothes but only buying few shirts and pants for the between the two of them. Grimmjow bought a few things figuring he'd just have them washed weekly. Ichigo and Shiro ran around every store they went to trying on clothes, taking pictures in them, pretending to walk on a runway in them before actually buying. Yorichi already had everything a women wanted to she just walked around bothering Byakuya the whole time.<p>

Shiro's penthouse was filled with bags and it was hard to move around but everybody was happy with what they had. Shiro moved everything into one of his spare rooms so they could have some fun.

"Who wants to watch videos of Ichigo stripping?" Shiro yelled with his Ipad in his hand

"Ooooo me" Grimmjow said earning a glare from Ichigo

"Shiro, nooo" Ichigo whined "Please don't show those"

"Why not, you looked good" Shiro said

"I just don't wanna watch them."

Shiro looked concerned "Aww" and then he wasn't concerned anymore "Ok so what song you want me to show. I got fun house, wonderland, express, slow dance, make love, rude boy oh wait that's mine. I got skin, teach me.."

"Do you have all of them?" Ichigo yelled

Shiro looked up from his Ipad "Yes"

"When did you strip" Grimmjow asked

"His eighteenth birthday til about two months before he got hired." Shiro answered

"Let me answer my own damn question." Ichigo yelled

Shiro smiled at him "You didn't pick a song or you could strip right here if you like"

"There aren't any poles here."

Shiro pointed to the ceiling "Thank you Yorichi for having poles that come from the ceiling" he smiled

"You are welcome" She said

"You know what Ichigo since you owe me so much money I think you should strip live and in person." Shiro said. Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies"

"But Shiro why?"

"Cuz I don't want you to swallow a fly and choke on it." Ichigo glared at him "Oh cuz you owe me money. Now strip." He tapped his Ipad and a stripper pole came from the ceiling. He grinned at Ichigo.

"This is bullying" Ichigo growled

"This is not bullying, I'm almost a teacher I think I know what bullying is."

"What is almost a teacher?" Renji asked

"I would be a teacher if I woulda dropped out a week before graduation. I would also be a lawyer and a doctor and a firefighter."

"Shiro firefighting doesn't count." Ichigo said rolling his eyes

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't, Shiro they told you to run up 30 flights up stairs you ran three and then went home."

"He ran three flights?" Renji asked

"No he ran three stairs." Ichigo said

"How did you find time to be almost all that?" Byakuya asked

"Oh Ichigo didn't tell you I'm a genius. Who do you think put the poles in the ceiling? I did all of the measuring, I made the poles, I built this whole room."Shiro said moving his hands to show the room off.

"Shiro, what is it that you do?" Byakuya asked

"DJ, dance, and model. I know, I know" he said when Byakuya lifted an eyebrow "How did I go from doctor, lawyer, teacher honestly I didn't like it. I didn't want to be any of those things but I realized that I love music and I love being seen so I thought I'd be a DJ and a model and I don't have a specific place I dance at I just do it when asked. I like what I do, it's fun."

"That's a good answer." Byakuya said "I like a person who's sure of themselves."

"Oh great" Yorichi said "No he has a new shopping buddy"

Byakuya looked at her with a friendly smile on his face. "No one can replace you, dear" he said

"I know" she kissed his cheek

"What is up with you and gay guys?" Shiro asked

"When you fuck a gay guy they don't get attached and you they dress you in the morning, isn't that right Shiro"

Ichigo's jaw dropped "You had sex with a woman?"

"Look, she is very convincing."

"Yes" Byakuya said nodding his head "she is."

"She just looks at you with those eyes and you think she's flirting but you know she's not cuz your gay and everyone knows it but she doesn't care." Shiro said

"And then she says the most logical thing to you." Byakuya said

"How do you know you're gay if you've never had sex with a woman." Shiro and Byakuya said at the same time

"And then it dawns on you you don't know if you are indeed strictly dickly and before you know it…." Shiro started

"You wake up the next morning with her in your bed" Byakuya finished

"And the worst part of the whole thing is…"Shiro started

"You weren't even drunk" They said in unison again

"Are you a witch?" Tosh asked

Yorichi laughed while Byakuya and Shiro nodded "No dear, I'm just very good at getting what I want."

"In other words she's a witch." Shiro said. Yorichi rolled her eyes. "There are other witches in here " Shiro turned to Gin "Aren't there, Gin"

"What do you mean" Aizen asked

"You boyfriend there snuffed me outta two grand"

Gin glared at Shiro lifting an eyebrow telling him to shut up. Shiro got the message and left it at that, he wasn't a snitch.

"Shiro why are you always losing two grand." Ichigo asked

"Cuz he sucks at gambling" Starrk answered

"Suck my dick, Starrk" Shiro said

"No one knows where that thing has been last"

Shiro caught Ichigo snicker and glared at him "You high five him and I'll punch the shit outta you." He growled

Ichigo stared at Shiro and leaned over to give Starrk a high five. He made it quick be wasn't quick enough to move when Shiro tackled him. They began rolling on the floor trying to get on top of one another.

"As hot is this is" Grimmjow said "I feel like this is going to turn into something dangerous."

They both looked at him. "What do you know?" they said

"I thought we were gonna watch Ichigo strip" Grimmjo said earning a glare from Ichigo

"Oh yea" Shiro said

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" Ichigo said "Can't we just watch videos from my childhood?"

"I guess"

"Can we watch the prince and the white fairy?" Ichigo asked "I like that story"

"You know that story?" Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro said in unison

"Yeah, Shiro used to tell me it when I was little"

"Ok, guys" Shiro said. He scrolled through the videos on his iPad and found the one he was looking for. He tapped the iPad a few times and a screen came down from the ceiling. He played the video. And went to go sit next to Starrk and sighed as he sat.

"Are you ok?" Starrk asked quietly

"I'm fine"

Starrk looked at him for a little bit and then at the screen.

"Aww Ichi you were so cute" Grimmjow said

In the video Ichigo was sitting on Shiro's lap and Shiro was sitting in a rocking chair.

"_What do you wanna hear, Ichi"_

"_I wanna hear bout the fairy, Ro Ro"_

"_The prince and the fairy it is. Once upon a time in a land far far away there was a kingdom and in the castle there was a prince and the prince was mean and nasty to everyone in the castle but he was handsome. And one day there was a white fairy, h..she was soooo pretty she was a bad bi… she was fine Ichigo, she was fine. But the fairy was called to make the prince nice so he could be king. The fairy began visiting the prince everyday and everyday they glared at each other until one day the fair looked at him and told him 'I will not sit here and waste my time.' And then the prince asked him..her 'why do you come here everyday' and the fairy simply said 'I do not fear you as much as you fear everyone else'. The fairy vanished then but she came back and when she came back the prince was nicer to her and they became friends and then they fell in love. The prince kissed the fairy and she turned into a grown woman, very pretty woman._

_Little Ichigo gasped like he did everytime Shiro told the story. Shiro laughed._

"_But there was a problem, princes and fairies and get married its against the rules so they had to love in secret."_

_Ichigo put his finger to his lips "Shhh" he said_

"_That's right Shhh" Shiro said with a smile "So they were together and no one knew until one day they got caught."_

_Ichigo gasped again "No"_

"_Yes, they got caught and the fairy was sent away forever"_

"_That's so sad, Ro Ro. Did she ever come back."_

_Shiro paused "Yes, she did and they lived happily ever after"_

"_Yay!"Ichigo said clapping his hands together_

"_Now, its bedtime Ichi."_

"_No, Ro Ro, I don' wanna go bed"_

"_But you gotta go to bed so you can grow big and strong."_

"_Like you?"_

"_If you grow up like me you'd be big, tall, and sexy"_

"_I wanna be like Ro Ro"_

"_No you don't" Ichigo's dad said walking into the room_

"_Why not?"_

"_Ro Ro bad" Isshin said_

_Shiro rolled his eyes and punched him "I am not. Now Ichi go to bed."_

"_Otay" Ichigo said yawning_

"You were so fucking cute" Grimmjow said kissing Ichigo on the cheek

Shiro stood up to go to the bathroom but Ulquiorra's words stopped him "Shiro how do you know that story?"

"I made it up" he answered without turning his head

"That's weird cuz my father did too."

"Great minds think alike."

"Shiro, did the fairy come back?" Ulquiorra asked quietly

Shiro took a shaky breath "No"

"Is my father the prince?"

"Yes"

"Are you the fairy?"

A tear slid down Shiro's face "Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>The song Shiro and Ichigo were dancing to is called Burn by Elli goulding, i love that song. Please review it makes me happy.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you the fairy" Ulquiorra asked

A tear slid down Shiro's face "Yes"

"Shiro?" Ichigo said standing up and walking over to him "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shiro turned to look at him with tears running down his face "And what was I supposed to tell you? That I've been proposed to three time and I can't marry them because I'm in love with a man who I can't be with." He cried "Or that every night I can't sleep because I get constant dreams of us being torn apart. Or that I've been suffering from a broken heart for 17 years and I don't know how to deal with it. I mourn the loss of a man who's not dead. I cry in my sleep. I hurt and I can't tell anyone cuz no one is allowed to know and I…"

Ichigo hugged Shiro "Shhh" he rubbed his back soothingly "It's okay"

"I love him" Shiro said softly

"And he loves you" Starrk said

Shiro pulled away and looked at Starrk."What?"

"He still loves you. He thinks about you all the time. He blames himself for what happen."

"Its not his fault, we should have been more careful."

"Don't you think I've told him that? He's stubborn just like both his children. He won't listen to me but maybe you will. We'll have to go back one of these days and I think you should come with us."

"What? I can't."

"Why?"

"You don't understand"

"Then help me understand. I don't get you two you both claim to love each other but when there's a chance to see one another you both pass it up. What the fuck is wrong with you, you'd rather suffer than go see the person you love. If I loved someone as much as you two claim I would never pass up the chance to see them. There should be nothing in this world to stop you from being together. Maybe you don't love each other as much as you thought." Starrk yelled surprising everyone, no has ever heard Starrk raise his voice above the sound of boredom.

"Don't fucking tell me I don't love Godren, I love him with everything I am. Don't you ever doubt my love for him." Shiro yelled back

"Then prove it"

"How?"

"Go see him."

"I. can't."

"I'm done with you two." Starrk said after glaring at Shiro. He walked out of Shiro's penthouse and into the elevator angrily. "Why don't you have a door, I can't slam elevator doors." He yelled as the doors closed.

Shiro sighed and fell onto the couch. "I can't go see him" he said to no one in particular "I can't live like that again. It hurts too much. If I went to go see him I'd just fall right into his arms again and I'd never want to leave." Shiro slowly closed his eyes and breathed sitting back

'That explains so much" Aizen said

Shiro opened his eyes "What do you mean?"

"When I first began working at the castle I heard a lot of things about the King, like he was mean but he was strong willed and he was very arrogant and he was so sure of himself. And I had met him before and I guess you were still there because he was everything like I heard but when I came to work for him he was so much different. I could see it in his eyes that he was hurting, his spirit was gone. He was still powerful and strong willed but he was just different. I always wondered what happen to him, I guess I just never suspected that you were his spirit."

Shiro breathed heavily and shakily "I guess he broke and I turned into a robot. I just kept goin, I couldn't stop and cry cuz I knew I wouldn't stop when I started. I would shed a few tears here and there but nothing like this" tears began rolling down his cheeks again "I just.. I just can't… we weren't like a regular couple but we were perfect together. Remember when I told you I broke my wrist cuz I fell down the stairs" he said to Ichigo, Shiro laughed a little "I didn't fall down the stairs Reny and I were arguing about something probably me not showing up when he wanted me to, he was very possessive, and we were arguing and then he pushed me and I punched him, hard, right in the face. We starting fighting. We were kicking and punching and pushing and he pushed me into the wall and I screamed. I tried to catch myself but I wasn't paying close enough attention and my wrist snapped. The fight was over and Reny ran over, picked me up, and carried me to the doctor, which I wasn't too happy about cuz my legs weren't broken I coulda walked. He apologized over and over again and it was getting annoying but I remember that fight cuz it was the first time I ever told him I loved him. Now don't look at me crazy" Shiro said smiling "he wasn't beating me or anything like that he has just as many scars as I do. I once kicked him down the stairs. We just…..fought a lot. We were two misunderstood outcasts who didn't know how else to be but angry and violent. Plus we were both great at sex."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Grimmjow said grinning "Ouch" he said when Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head. "That was mean."

"This is no time for your dirty comments you perv" Ichigo said

Shiro laughed "It's ok, Ichi. It really does feel better when you talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"I have a question?" Toshiro asked

"Yes"

"How possessive was Godren?"

"Very" Shiro laughed "He would lose his mind if I left to use the bathroom and I didn't tell him sayin some shit like 'something could of happened'. What could of happened in the bathroom? I fall in the toilet? I'm standing up. And he would wonder where I was all the time and I always told him 'I can't go anywhere I live here and you can track my every move' he was just crazy."

"It's not crazy" Ulquiorra said "It means we love you enough to need to know where you are."

"But I'm not going anywhere" Tosh said

"But something can happen and just so you know you will never be out of my sight ever again."

Tosh rolled his eyes but laughed "I know"

"Wait a minute" Yorichi said "So when we were watching the ball, beautiful by the way" She said to Byakuya "

"Thank you" Byakuya said

"You're welcome, and we saw the King and I said 'ooo dibs' and you said 'not if I get to him first' you already had an advantage. So you sayin if we both saw him out on the street you would already have a chance. That's cheating."

"Well you basically called dibs on every man there including the 17 and 15 year old princes and my nephew so if anyone's cheating its you." Shiro rolled his eyes. He turned to Byakuya "How did you put up with her."

Byakuya shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea."

Shiro laughed "I wanna watch some more videos." Glad he could get off this subject, it hurt too much

"Oooo lets watch some more with Ichi in em" Grimmjow said

"Does anyone have videos of Grimm?" Ichigo asked

"Actually, yes" Aizen said

"That's great maybe we can watch videos of everyone" Tosh said "I looked cute as a baby" he said when Ulquiorra, Ichigo, and Grimmjow looked at him with annoyed looks

"Ok, Ichi first" Shiro said picking up his ipad he scrolled through some of his many videos until he clicked on one he thought was funny. "This is Ichi when he was like 12 this is the first time I caught him dancing on camera except when he was 4 and we did the hokey pokey together." Shiro pressed play.

"_Hello people who may watch this in the future" Shiro said looking into the camera "I'm bored as fuck and I just got home so I'm gonna see what Ichi is up to" Shiro began walking toward Ichigo's room and music could be heard._

I ain't got no money  
>I ain't got no car to take you on a date<br>I can't even buy you flowers  
>But together we can be the perfect soul mates<br>Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
>If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free<br>We can work without the perks just you and me  
>Thug it out 'til we get it right<p>

"_Oh shit" Shiro said "this my jam" he opened Ichigo's door a little "Fuck he doin in there" _

_Ichigo was singing into a comb and dancing "Baby if you strip, you can get a tip, 'Cause I like you just the way you are" Ichigo looked like he was having the time of his life "I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped. Can you handle me the way I are?I don't need the G's or the car keys. Boy I like you just the way you are. Let me see you strip, you can get a tip. 'Cause I like, I like, I like" And then while Ichigo was dancing and he caught Shiro video taping him. "SHIRO!" he yelled and marched over to him throwing the door open "WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO!? I FUCKING HATE YOU! UGHHHHHH!" he yelled slamming the door_

_Shiro turned the camera towards him "Well you wanna make Ichi disappointed in you do something like this" he grinned "Aye you want some ice cream?"_

"_FUCK YOU"_

"_So, no? I'll take that as a no."_

"God I hate you, Shiro." Ichigo huffed

"That's Bya's favorite song" Yorichi said "We used to dance to that all the time"

"Byakuya, you danced?!" Grimmjow said

Byakuya rolled his eyes at him "Yes, demon child"

"Speaking of demon children anybody want to see how well Byakuya and Grimmjow got along?" Aizen said

"Yes" Ichigo said

Aizen got up to get his computer, he gave it to Shiro and he hooked it up to the screen hanging from the ceiling and then handed it back to him. Aizen typed a little and then a video came up.

"_Bya" little seven year old Grimmjow said_

"_What?" Byakuya ,now 20 years old, growled now irritated he was interrupted when he was laying on his bed reading a book_

"_Can I have some juice?"_

"_No" he said quickly_

"_Why?"_

"_You just had some."_

"_So what"_

_Byakuya stared at him "Get out of my room"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

_They glared at each other. "I am going to count to five and you will be out of this room you hear me?" he said lowly "1…2…3…"_

"_4…5" Grimmjow finished_

_Byakuya breathed heavily trying not to strangle the boy "Get out of my room or I'm telling Aizen you broke that vase"_

_Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly and then went back to glaring "You wouldn't"_

"_Try me, you little asshole"_

"_Ooooo I'm telling you cursed at me"_

"_I'm telling you hit Ulqui"_

"_I'm telling you have alcohol in your room"_

"_I'm telling you spilled grape juice on your father's chair."_

"_I'm telling Aizen you spilled coffee on his favorite white jacket"_

"_I'm telling Starrk you dropped his birthday Rolex in the toilet."_

_They began to growl at each other and then the growling turned into glaring. _

"_I hate you" Grimmjow said_

"_I hate you, too" Byakuya said_

"_Good afternoon, Byakuya" Godren said walking past the room_

_Byakuya pulled Grimmjow into a tight hug to make it look like he liked him although Grimmjow struggled "Good Afternoon, King Godren, how are you today"_

"_I'm doing fine, how about you?" he said with a smile, even though his heart was broken he loved his son's_

"_I'm doing great" he put on a fake smile "Grimmjow and I are hanging out. Isn't that right, Grimmjow?" he said letting him go and glaring at him. He lifted and eyebrow in a threatening manner before trusting Grimmjow to speak._

_Grimmjow grinned "Yes, I love Bya, he's my favorite grown up 'cept you, dad"_

"_That's good to hear" Godren said walking away._

_As soon as they were sure he was gone they growled at each other again "Don't ever hug me again you crazy, old man."_

"_Oh shut up you little asshole."_

"Damn, I can't believe you hit that, Shiro" Yorichi said

Shiro rolled his eyes "Shut up, women." He turned toward Byakuya "You had a rivalry with a child."

"We hated each other" Byakuya said

"It's not as bad now as it was" Grimmjow said

"What changed?" Ichigo asked

"One day Grimmy needed sex advice and Aizen was nowhere to be found" Byakuya said

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Yeah but he didn't give me virgin advice he gave me expert advice like I already knew where everything was."

"I knew where everything was when I was a virgin" Byakuya said

"You were a virgin?" Aizen asked just to piss Byakuya off

Byakuya breathed heavily and glared at Aizen. "I'll have you know I lost my virginity at 17"

"And how old were you when you lost your mouth-ginity?" Yorichi asked

"That has nothing to do with this conversation?" Byakuya crossed his arms "God, I hate you people."

Aizen and Yorichi laughed "No one cares Bya" Yorichi said

"Ok," Shiro whispered when Ichigo went to the bathroom "Who wants to Ichi strip"

"Meeeeee" Grimmjow loudly whispered

Shiro grabbed his ipad and scrolled through some videos until he found his favorite video of Ichigo stripping he clicked on it and it began.

"What are you playing?" Ichigo asked walking back in the room

"Prima Donna" Shiro said pressing pause he didn't wanna miss anything

"Shiro" Ichigo whined "anything but that one, its so dirty"

"That's why it's the best"

"But Shiro that's not video you show your boyfriend."

"Now I wanna see it" Grimmjow said

"Will do" Shiro said pressing play

Ichigo just huffed and sat down on the couch.

_At first there was just a black screen but people could be heard talking and then a man was on a speaker saying something._

"_Welcome all, tonight we have a treat for you and it won't take long first up is Fire. This is his first show so be gracious he's related to Snowflake to he should be great."_

_Just then music started and there was a spot light on a pole, and on the pole was Ichigo with long black hair that reached the middle of his back. He wore short black shorts, that made his ass look great, and black combat boots. Ichigo slowly slid down the pole and was on the ground when the beat dropped._

_Ichigo sexily walked over to the middle of the stage. He swayed his hips and played in his hair when he got there. He ran his hand down his body biting his lip and grabbed himself making the crowd go wild._

Tonight it's on play, my song, it's a celebration  
>I worked a long week and now there is no hesitation<br>I need a drink or two make that a few I ain't waiting  
>Yes, yes, I'm grown and you know I got no time for wasting<p>

_He began walking into the crowd teasing customers as he went. He stopped when he found the man with his strawberry. He grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged him on stage grabbing a chair in the process. When he finally got to the stage he pushed the man in the chair._

Gonna forget my trouble 'cause it's a special night  
>Not gonna stress for nothing, I'm feeling quite alright<br>If it's your birthday, baby, I'm gonna grant your wish  
>This is a private party, V-I-P in this bitch<p>

_Ichigo straddled the man and rolled his hips on him over and over again driving him crazy. Ichigo leaned down and licked his neck slowly and sensually making the man growl. He got off the man and walked behind him. He grabbed his hair and pulled it making him snap his head back Ichigo leaned down and kissed him with tongue and all. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed the man's head back up. He then walked back to the front and grabbed his shirt pulled him off stage leaving the chair behind._

I'm a prima donna, I can rule the world  
>Don't care who's around me, I can rule the world<br>So hands up, catch this feeling, there's no stop in this  
>Right now in this moment I can't rule the world<p>

So ladies, pop, pop, pop, blow it up  
>Make it pop, pop, pop, turn it up<br>Speakers pop, pop, pop 'til I'm drunk  
>Bottles pop, pop, pop<p>

_Ichigo walked back to the chair and straddled it. He rolled his hips slow then fast making sure the crowd got a great look at his ass. He then stood up and turned around and walked up to the table closest to the stage and took their champagne bottle. He took a sip of it before pouring it over his head shaking his hair in the process. He drug his finger up his chest and licked the champagne off it._

A little fun never killed, never hurt nobody  
>So grab a glass and raise it up, baby, work your body<br>Ain't nothing wrong, just go on if you're feeling naughty  
>Yes, yes, I'm grown and I don't need no judgment on me<p>

Gonna forget my trouble 'cause it's a special night  
>Not gonna stress for nothing, I'm feeling quite alright<br>If it's your birthday, baby, I'm gonna grant your wish  
>This is a private party, V-I-P in this bitch<p>

_He walked to the middle of the stage and pushed the chair out of the way. He began a fast dance to the beat of the song. His hair was moving every which way only making him look even sexier. _

I'm a prima donna, I can rule the world  
>Don't care who's around me, I can rule the world<br>So hands up, catch this feeling, there's no stop in this  
>Right now in this moment I can't rule the world<p>

So ladies, pop, pop, pop, blow it up  
>Make it pop, pop, pop, turn it up<br>Speakers pop, pop, pop 'til I'm drunk  
>Bottles pop, pop, pop<p>

_Then the sprinkler from the ceiling turned on and he was soaking wet making his hair stick to him and his body. It looked like it was raining on Ichigo, and it was, there was so much money being thrown on the stage Ichigo couldn't help but grin._

I'm a prima donna, I'ma  
>A prima donna I<br>I'm a prima donna, I'ma  
>A prima donna I<br>I'm a prima donna, I'ma  
>A prima donna I<br>I'm a prima donna, I'ma  
>A prima donna I<br>I'm a prima donna, I'ma  
>A prima donna I<br>I'm a prima donna

_Ichigo walked back into the crowd and got them the dance with him to the beat of the song while they put money in his shorts._

I'm a prima donna, I can rule the world  
>Don't care who's around me, I can rule the world<br>So hands up, catch this feeling, there's no stop in this  
>Right now in this moment I can't rule the world<p>

_He began walking toward the back of the club for his exit. He grabbed a drink of a man's hand and drank it and then he kissed the man on the cheek before walking out of the back door._

So ladies, pop, pop, pop, blow it up  
>Make it pop, pop, pop, turn it up<br>Speakers pop, pop, pop 'til I'm drunk  
>Bottles pop, pop, pop<p>

"_Whooooooooo" the crowd screamed when he left _

"_I love you, Ichigo" Shiro screamed filled with pride_

When the video was over everyone turned to look at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo just kept his head down so he wouldn't have to look at anyone especially Grimmjow.

"Uh hem" Grimmjow cleared his throat loudly "Care to explain?"

"No" Ichigo said without looking up

"What does he have to explain he looked great" Renji said

"Thanks Renji" still not looking up

"Ichi you looked sexy" Shiro said "You did me proud"

"Thanks Shiro"

"Ichigo" Grimmjow said

"Yes" still looking down

"You should grow your hair out, its sexy"

"Thanks?"

"And when was your hair black?"

"It was just fake hair dye it came out with shampoo."

"And when did you start kissing random guys?"

"What? That never happened."

"We all saw it"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and pouted "Are you jealous?"

"No" Ichigo grinned "But I think you should strip for me in person so I don't get jealous later cuz I could be thinking about it and all of a sudden get angry."

Shiro leaned over to Grimmjow "I like the way you think" he loudly whispered

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Ok, but not now"

"He's not drunk yet" Shiro said "he has to get drunk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Never have I ever had sex in an elevator" said a tipsy Renji

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shiro, Byakuya, Aizen, Gin, and Yorichi all took shots.

They had been playing 'never have I ever' for thirty minutes and since nearly all of the statements were about sex Byakuya was the drunkest of the group having done almost everything under the sun.

"Never have I ever kissed my best friend" Ichigo said

Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Yorichi all took drinks.

Somehow Ulquiorra convinced Aizen and Byakuya to let him and Toshiro drink.

"Ichi" Shiro said "you've kissed Chad tons of times"

"He's not my best friend, you are" Ichigo said

Shiro's eyes got wide "Really. You're my best friend too"

"Yay!"

"Never have I ever…." Grimmjow was thinking "Never have I ever bottomed"

Ichigo, Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, Gin, Shiro, and Yorichi all took drinks.

"I don't think you count" Grimmjow said to her

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Never have I ever had sex in a church" Gin said

Byakuya held his head down while he took a drink.

"Gay sex in a church Bya you know no boundaries" Yorichi said

"Never have I ever had sex in an ambulance while it was rushing someone to the hospital" Aizen said just to be funny

Byakuya yet again looked around before holding his head down and taking a drink.

"What the fuck Bya" Yorichi said

"He was a very attractive paramedic" he said holding his head down

"Never have I ever had sex with more than one other person" Ulquiorra said "I wanna hear everyone's number too."

"I had a three sum" Ichigo said taking a drink

"I had a three sum" Aizen took a drink

"I had a four sum" Renji said

"As did I" Gin said

"Me too" Yorichi said

"Me too" Shiro said

Everyone looked at Byakuya. Byakuya looked down. "Six" he said quietly

"You fucked six people" Shiro nearly shouted

"How in the fuck does that work" Yorichi said

"When you do drugs things happen" Byakuya said

"You did drugs?!" Renji yelled

"No it was an accident. I asked the bartender for an aspirin and he gave me ecstasy and then I woke up with a bunch of guys. So I showered and went back to the hotel where the king and queen were staying." Byakuya said looking down the whole time

"You nasty" Yorichi said

"I don't think we should play this game anymore" Shiro said "I'm learning too much."

"Ooooo Ichi should strip" Grimmjow said

"Good idea" Shiro grinned at Grimmjow

"Ok" Ichigo said "Shiro can you do it wif me?"

"Sure, which song" Shiro grabbed his Ipad and tapped it. Two stripper poles came down from the ceiling from both sides of the living room.

"Um" Ichigo thought "What about love, sex, magic?"

"No cuz I don't have a partner"

"What about strip tease?"

"I like strip tease. Everyone get off the floor" Shiro said to everyone. When everyone got off the floor and Ichigo and Shiro got in position to dance, Shiro turned the lights off and started the music.

_Shoulders down, leg out_  
><em>Bend over, lips pout<em>  
><em>Bat eyes, show thigh<em>  
><em>Lift 'em up, don't touch<em>

They began the dancing the well-choreographed dance never missing a beat. They both haven't done the dance in a year so it was amazing they didn't forget the dance. Ichigo kept his eyes on Grimmjow using his 'fuck me' look. The dance consisted of touching and rubbing and they made the dance look like sex.

By the middle of the song they moved to the poles in the room. Shiro had to remember not to do all the 'extra stuff' because Ichigo can't do it and he didn't want to show him up. At the end of the song the climbed to the top and spiraled down slowly and ended in a split on the floor.

It was quiet before everyone started clapping and Yorichi started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Byakuya asked

"My checkbook" she answered

Byakuya rolled his eyes and shook his head. That women is crazy.

"Shiro how long have you been stripping" Toshiro asked

"Um," Shiro thought "since I left the castle so" he looked at Grimmjow "How old are you boy?"

"17" Grimmjow answered

"17 years"

"Shiro's the oldest stripper that ever lived" Ichigo laughed

Shiro glared at Ichigo and then punched him "Bitch"

Ichigo punched Shiro back "Don't hit me"

Shiro pushed Ichigo and then they started fighting. And then the elevator doors opened and out came Shinji and Nnoitra. Shinji screamed with glee when he saw them, Ichigo pushed Shiro off of him and ran to hug Shinji. Shinji jumping into Ichigo's arms and Ichigo spun him around.

"I missed you guys so much" Shinji squealed when Ichigo put him down

"I missed you, too. I thought you were living in Japan?"

"We were I was bartending and Nnoi was standing"

"Hey" said man whined from the couch. He didn't need to hug his cousins they missed each other and they don't need to say it.

"He's a body guard" Shinji corrected

"Stands there" Ichigo said

"Right. So we meet Shiro and he was like 'if you come to New York with me I can guarantee you a job' and I'm like 'hell yeah'"

"So what do you do?" Byakuya asked

"We travel around with Shiro when he DJ's" Nnoi answered

"What?" Renji said

"Okay, so when I go out I have a hard time not fighting" Shiro explained "Its usually the bartenders who try to fuck with me. I don't know why probably cuz I'm hot as fuck. But anyway they always throw drinks in me and then I end up jumping over the bar and well you know. And then I thought I should get a body guard, someone strong and big enough to catch me when I lose it and then I saw Nnoi and I talked to him and he said he couldn't leave his boyfriend, asked him who is was, pointed to Shinji so I hired both of them. Now I don't get into fights with the bartender." Shiro smiled proud of himself for making a good decision

"Why are you guys here?" Shinji asked suddenly worried

"Why do you think?" Grimmjow said

Shinji and Nnoitra's eyes got wide "No" they both whispered

"Yup" Aizen said

"Right after the ball" Byakuya said

"Beautiful" Shinji said complimenting his work

"Thank you" Byakuya smiled

Shinji went to go sit on Nnoitra's lap "So what happen?"

They looked around to see who would tell first.

"I guess its my turn" Aizen said. He began telling the whole story again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Nnoi said

"Nope" Gin said

"That bitch is crazy" Shinji said

"How long have I been saying that" Byakuya said

The elevator doors dinged again and then Starrk walked in, he was talking on the phone. He walked up to Shiro.

"Hold on" he said into the phone. He put the phone to Shiro's ear "Say hello" he told him

"Hello?"

"Shiro?" Godren said over the phone

Shiro's eyes widened and he tried to take the phone but he was too slow, partially because of the alcohol in his system. Starrk snatched the phone away.

"You wanna talk to him you go down to the castle" he had a serious look in his eye

He answered the phone when it rang. "Hello…" he smirked "Yeah…." He laughed "No" he hung up the phone. Shiro was glaring daggers at him. "You did this to yourself"

Ichigo could tell Shiro was about to punch Starrk in the face even if his back was turned he could tell. He tried to stop him but he was too late Shiro punched him and was now choking the man.

"Why would you do that? Why do you have to be such a dick?" Shiro yelled

Starrk was trying to get Shiro off him "You deserved it. The both of you do."

Ichigo ran up to Shiro and pulled him by his hips. "Shiro stop. What's wrong."

"He…he.." Shiro was too angry to speak

"I let him talk to Godren and then I hung up" Starrk glared at Shiro

Shinji whispered to the crowd still in the living room "Why did he…"

"They used to fuck" Ulquiorra answered

"Shiro and Godren?!" Ulquiorra nodded "Small world"

"They loved each other" Tosh said

"What!?" Nnoi said

"I have an idea" Shinji said standing up "LETS GET DRUNK!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"We're already…"Byakuya said

"Okay" Shiro said standing up and going to his kitchen. He came back with tons of alcohol. "Lets get fucked up" he opened a bottle and the party began.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used<strong>

**Prima donna-Christina Aguilera**

**The way I are-Timbaland and keri hilson**

**strip tease-danity kane**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shiro walked out of his bedroom with a slight hangover. He walked over to his kitchen stepping over the sleeping bodies of Shinji, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra. He noticed Starrk was at the bar in his kitchen drinking coffee. He sat next to him and kissed the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Starrky" he sat next to him facing the window

Starrk sighed "It's ok, you were angry but you deserved it."

"Why did I deserve it?"

"You both deserved it. You deserved it because you won't go see each other so I decided to give you a little push. You wanna hear that voice again you go see him."

"Why are you so passionate about us seeing each other?"

"Because it's stupid. I don't like seeing that look in your eyes. His eyes are all dull and yours are too. When I look at Ichigo and Grimmjow I see you guys, and I don't mean history repeating itself. When I look at them I see happiness and love and completion. But most of all I see two people who would rather die than be apart and in my eyes you and Godren are dead."

Shiro sighed and looked at Starrk. He smiled and looked back out the window. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Starrk smirked "Since you got stupid"

Shiro laughed silently "You were right"

"I'm always right but what about this time?"

"I wanna go see him." He sighed "But I don't wanna come back here without him." He turned to Starrk with watering eyes "I can't leave without him. I don't want to."

Starrk looked at him "Maybe you won't have to" he hugged Shiro "We'll find a way"

Shiro smiled at him "You're a good brother, Starrky." He stood up "I'm going to my music studio so do what you may"

"Ok, I'm going to sleep in your bed cuz I'm pretty sure it's the most comfortable." Starrk stood up and stretched

Shiro smiled "Ok, if you drool change the sheets"

* * *

><p>Starrk woke up hours later to his phone ringing incredibly loud. He rolled over in Shiro's bed, nearly forgetting he slept there he grabbed his phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.<p>

"Hello" he said groggily

"Starrk, are you sleeping." Godren yelled

"Well, no you can't talk on the phone and sleep." He yawned

"Bring them home" he said flatly

"Who…Oh….wait what?"

"You got twelve hours to bring em or I'm sending someone out there to get them."

"Get who? Wait what? What is goin on?"

"Goodbye, Starrk" Godren hung up the phone without another word.

Starrk rolled his eyes and laid back down before sitting straight up. "Oh shit"

He got out of bed and walked into the living room surprised to see everyone in there watching tv. Starrk then wondered how long he was asleep. He walked in front of the tv and turned it off earning pillows to the face and insults.

"Pack up. We gotta go. Godren called. We need to be back in twelve hours or he's sending someone here to get you." Starrk said rolling his eyes at the command.

"He wants you to leave?" Shiro said walking into the living room. He had a lost look in his eyes, he wasn't ready for them to leave they just got there.

"Shiro, come with us you said yourself you wanted to come." Starrk pleaded

"But he won't come back with me" Shiro said sadly looking at his hands while he played with his fingers, something he always did while conflicted.

Ichigo stood up and walked over to him. He pushed his hands down and held his chin up so he could look in his eyes. "He'll come. He loves you."

"But…?"

"We'll figure it out" Ichigo knew Shiro's question. They'll figure out who'll be king when the time comes.

Shiro sighed "Okay" he smiled and then turned to go in his room.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo, rule one in meeting an ex always _always_ show up sexy. And I mean sexier than ever before. This man has seen me naked and that was eighteen years ago since then my ass has gotten bigger, my legs are longer, and I am a whole hell of a lot better at sex. I'm like wine I get better with age." Shiro ran his fingers through his hair.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "We don't have enough time for you to look like me again so just look like an older version."

"Fuck you, Ichi"

"I have someone for that."

Shiro rolled his eyes and walked into his room. "Give me like an hour and a half. And don't tell him I'm coming I want it to be a surprise."

Starrk smiled "I won't"

* * *

><p>They all walked up to the castle holding hands. They took a deep breath before entering. As soon as Shiro walked in he was flooded by memories.<p>

"_Godren" The king said with great authority "This is Shirosaki Kurosaki. He will be your tutor."_

_Godren, now fifteen, rolled his eyes. He was sitting in his chair next to his father's, he slouched in it while he glared at the newcomer "I don't want a tutor."_

"_That's too bad, you need help with your math and Shirosaki will help you"_

"_I don't want help"_

"_That's too bad, brat" Shiro snapped _

_Godren jumped up out of his seat. "Who do you think you're talking to?"_

"_You, brat." Shiro challenged him_

_Godren marched down the three steps separating the royals from the common. He stepped up to Shiro and bumped his chest and was very surprised he didn't back down seeing as Shiro was a good five inches shorter than him. "Say it again" he growled_

"_You. Are. A. Brat."Shiro smirked a little. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_Godren" The king said in warning knowing his son is very easily angered_

"_It's fine" Shiro said "I'm not afraid"_

"_And why aren't you" Godren growled_

"_Because I'm not afraid of someone who's afraid of everyone else." And with that Shiro turned around and walked out of the castle "I'll be back tomorrow to start our lesson." He looked at Godren "10 a.m. be ready I don't wanna hafta wake you up."_

_Godren rolled his eyes and marched off to his room cursing up a storm._

_The next few week were filled with tension all Godren did was stare Shiro down growling everyone once in a while just so he knew he didn't like him. And all Shiro did was anger him by looking right back at him with his head slightly tilted and a small smile on his face. Everything changed one morning when Shiro walked in an hour late and Godren couldn't wait to lay into him but when he walked in Shiro wasn't acting like himself. He was quiet and he didn't tease Godren about his studies he just sat down and handed Godren his paperwork for the day. After a while he got up and looked out the window Godren could hear him sniffling quietly and he didn't like it._

_Godren walked over to him and leaned on the wall beside him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked softly. Shiro sniffled and shook his head. Godren knew he was lying so he grabbed Shiro chin and turned him to look at him. "Why are you crying?" he wiped a tear from his face._

"_My…..friend and I got into a fight last night when I got home and then again this morning." Shiro sniffled_

_Godren wasn't dumb he knew Shiro was talking about a boyfriend but he didn't care about a person's preference. "Then what happen?"_

"_We're….we're not friends anymore." More tears slid down his cheeks._

"_Hey. Hey. Hey, don't cry" he wiped more tears off Shiro's cheeks "You'll find more….friends. I'm sure a great….friend." Shiro laughed at Godren's difficulty he could tell Godren knew what he was talking about. "You look like you're good at doin the things…friends do to each other."_

_Shiro's jaw dropped and then he laughed "Did you just call me a slut?"_

_Godren opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.' Did he call Shiro a slut?' "No"_

_Shiro laughed and wiped his face "Thank you"_

"_For what?"_

"_Helping me feel better."_

_Godren didn't know what to say he didn't mean to make Shior feel better but tears on the boy didn't look too good plus they made Godren feel bad. "Um you're welcome..I guess"_

_Shiro laughed again and then things were quiet. They took a moment to look into each other's eyes for a minute and then Shiro leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back quickly and put his hand over his mouth._

"_Oh my God. I am so sorry. Please don't tell I swear it was an accident. It'll never happen again I'll…" Shiro was cut off when Godren smashed they're lips together. Godren pinned Shiro to the wall and licked his lip asking for entrance and Shiro let him in. Their tongues dance for what felt like hours in paradise but unfortunately for them they both needed air and had to break apart._

"_See you are good at doin things that friends do" Godren grinned_

_Shiro smiled and tilted his head back "Shut up" he sighed "What are we doin?" he looked Godren in the eye_

_Godren sighed too "I don't know one minute I wanna lay into for being late the next minute I wanna kiss all your tears away."_

"_Aww" Shiro cooed and gave Godren a peck on the lips "That is so sweet" _

_Godren rolled his eyes "Don't get used to it."_

"_I won't"_

_Godren sighed again "I don't know what to do but I enjoy kissing you and I would love to do it over and over again."_

"_If we do that we'll have to do a lot of hiding and sneaking around and that'll be really hard cuz I'm only here four hours out the day."_

"_What if you lived here?"_

"_Why in the hell would I live here? I'm a tutor not a second in command. What would your father say?"_

"_Don't worry about all that I'll handle it just have your bags packed so you can move in tomorrow."_

"_This is moving a little fast. What if we don't make it?"_

"_Then I'll say you raped me and have you kicked out." Godren said with a smirk_

_Shiro glared at him. "I'm so goin to kick your ass one day"_

_Godren kissed him. "I'd love to see you try."_

"_I will succeed"_

_Godren laughed and dived in for another kiss this one just as passionate as the last. _

_Godren was right he convinced his father to let Shiro live there and Shiro moved in the next morning. For a few months everything was well they argued about everything easily annoying one another but make up sex was always right behind it, or angry sex it always depended on how stupid the argument was. Shiro slept in the room across from Godren so they could sneak into one another's room whenever they please. Godren would be the one to move into Shiro's room because he couldn't stand being away from him, sure he was a little possessive but he couldn't help it he loved Shiro and would protect him with his life._

_They were together for three years, they spent every waking moment together. They hated each other but loved each other just as much. They knew they couldn't be together forever, Godren was turning eighteen and has to become King, Starrk is too young and his older brother Nnoitra ran away long ago. Godren and Shiro wanted nothing more than to be together forever they thought of plan after plan but nothing seemed right and it didn't help that Godren was conflicted. Yes he loved Shiro with all his heart and he wanted nothing more than to be with him for the rest of his life but he also aspired to be King, being King has always been his dream something he knew he would be great at it. He now has two dreams and both can't be fulfilled its one or the other. Godren wasn't ready to make the decision but knew he had to he just wasn't ready for that decision to be made for him._

_Its Godren's eighteenth birthday and tonight they sit on the balcony and watch the stars like they do every night but this night is special because they know they don't have much time left. They sat on the floor of the balcony, Shiro using Godren as chair and humming something he heard earlier that day._

"_Shiro" Godren whispered_

"_Hmm"_

"_Sing me a song"_

_Shiro thought and then smirked "If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends.."_

"_Not that one." Godren growled _

_Shiro laughed okay let me think. "Ok I got one…__On a perfect day I know that I can count on you. When that's not possible tell me can you weather the storm?_ _Cause I need some body who will stand by me through the good times and bad times he will always, always be right there. Sunny days everybody loves them tell me baby can you stand the rain? Storms will come this we know for sure can you stand the rain?" Shiro sang with a giant smile on his face he's always liked this song it spoke to him._

_Godren swayed with Shiro as he sang kissing him here and there while he sang the song. When Shiro finished the song they sat in silence again and they their worst fear happened they were found._

"_Shirosaki Kurosaki" the King said making both boys jump and look at him with fear in their eyes "You are under arrest" he said calmly._

"_No" Shiro said quietly with tears in his eyes he looked at Godren and then at the King. "Please" he cried "I'm sorry…it won't happen again."_

"_This has been happening for months" the King said looking away from the boys disgust clearly written in his eyes_

"_No it hasn't" Shiro cried_

"_Guards" the King called and two guards stepped out_

_Godren who had been quiet all this time, watching his greatest fear come to life was very shocking, stood up to protect Shiro. "No, you can't take him" staring his father down_

"_Godren" the King growled "move you will not protect this boy he is nothing but trash. I let him stay in my home and he did nothing but corrupt you."_

"_He did not corrupt me I love him all on my own." Godren growled back_

"_Love?" his father scoffed "You cannot love a man you are a man."_

_Godren grabbed Shiro's hand "The heart wants what the heart wants." Godren's head then snapped to the side when he was slapped by his father._

"_Godren" Shiro screamed, he walked in front of him to check the wound "Are you okay?" he asked rubbing his cheek_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Take him" the King ordered_

_Shiro was then picked up and thrown over a shoulder. Shiro kicked and screamed to get free he might be heartbroken but he's going down without a fight._

"_Let him go" Godren yelled he ran up to take Shiro back but was blocked by his father. "Move" he growled_

"_Why? So you can be with that dirty slut."_

"_Do not say that about him."_

"_Why? Because you love him? You don't know what love is."_

"_Yes I do now move"_

"_What is love then, Godren? I'll tell you what it's not. It's not faggot sex with your little poor slut."_

_Godren then lost his temper and punched his father he tried to pass him but his arm was caught and he was pulled back to look at his father. The man laughed a little, he sounded crazy._

"_You think you're man enough to hit me now?" he taunted "Clearly that slut has made you crazy too." He back handed Godren this time knocking him to the ground. "Remember you'll never be as good as I for I am who you aspire to be always remember that."_

"_Godren" Shiro screamed when he saw him on the floor. He managed to get away from the guard holding him all his kicking and screaming helped him land a kick in the groin and the guard dropped him and Shiro ran to his love. He ran over to Godren but was stopped when the King grabbed him by his hair. Shiro hissed refusing to let this man know he was hurting him._

"_You just keep getting into trouble don't you?" he pulled Shiro up so he could look at him in the eye. "Get out. Get out of my castle and my country. You are exiled and if you ever come back I will have you killed and him too." He nodded over to Godren who was glaring at his father ready to kill the man if need be. "Do you understand?" he smirked_

_Shiro took a shaky breath "Yes" he said quietly_

"_Shiro…" Godren said in disbelief he didn't think Shiro would give up so easily_

"_I have to." Shiro said_

"_Shut up" the King growled yanking Shiro's head back "Now get out" he said throwing him to the ground._

_Shiro looked at Godren one last time before walking out of his life forever._

Shiro bumped into Ichigo when everyone stopped in front of a door. Shiro was confused this wasn't the King's office.

"Wait a minute" he said "The King's office is down the hall."

"No it's not it's right here" Ichigo said "I know it's been a while but it's right here"

"That's weird, the King's office has been down the hall for like hundreds of years"

"Well maybe this room is just a lot more comfortable." Starrk said with a small smirk

Shiro gave him a confused look and looked around and then he recognized where he was. The room behind that door was where he tutored Godren, where they had their first kiss. Shiro smiled and his eyes got a little watery, he wiped his eyes before telling everyone to walk in the room he wanted to go last.

Everyone walked in quietly eager to see what would happen when Godren and Shiro met for the first time in eighteen years. When Godren saw Shiro he froze. He thought he'd never see Shiro again but there he was in his castle looking at him, looking better than ever he might add.

"Long time no see, brat"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I hope you like it. See you later.<strong>


End file.
